


Welcome To The Countryside

by JellyFishUnite



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Cole Anderson, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Anal Sex, Bottom Connor, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Homosexuality, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Protective Hank Anderson, Sex, Top Hank Anderson, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFishUnite/pseuds/JellyFishUnite
Summary: Hank, a single parent, moves out into Detroit's outcast rural countryside to start over with his son after the death of his wife. Starting over isn't easy, especially when you're new to the area. Though the roaming cows and dancing wildflowers help ease his aching heart, he meets a rancher not too far that is willing to babysit Cole while he is gone from work. As time goes by, maybe Hank and this friendly rancher will become close friends? Or, maybe more than that?----Rancher AUCussing and 18+ scenes
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	1. Meeting The Neighbors

This house should help ease the heartache that I still feel to this day ever since my wife passed away. Not sleeping in the same bed, curled up deep under the covers, wishing to feel another person’s heat while sniffling as the sadness waves in on you, might be a helpful step in fixing my fragile emotions. I’ve suffered to the point that I’m numbed out and damaged to the point of no return. The death of my wife has been harder on me than to my son. Cole struggled as well as me but he managed to move on and see his mother having an even better life in Heaven. The little six year old always explains to me that mother is always up there in the sky, smiling down on us. He says that he whispers to her goodnight before he falls asleep in bed every night. The boy tries to make it positive. 

But no matter how many times Cole tells me that she’s in a better place, and even if it was true, I can’t seem to make it past the thought of never seeing her again. Occasionally, I will send a text to her after a hard day’s work at the DPD, hoping and waiting for a response back from her while driving home. Out of all the things I hoped for when parking my vehicle in the garage, I’m only met by Cole, Cole’s nanny and Sumo. The text only sits unread as her phone never leaves the charging plug on the kitchen countertop.

I bought this house about a month ago but I’ve just managed to get everything settled in. Cole transferred to a new elementary school 20 minutes away as I organized the new furniture in the house. I sold all the old furniture because I knew that seeing it in the new house won’t help me mentally. Sumo barks outside, chasing squirrels up the trees and digging under the bushes in hopes of catching a rabbit. We didn’t move too far, just outside Detroit. Yet out here, it’s rural. The houses are far apart with lands of grazing cows and blooming wildflowers. I managed to snatch a nice two story house in a good neighborhood with a large backyard. The front driveway is made out of gravel leading up to the lonely country road. Take a left and you are met with more country houses and a small town. Turn right and it would merge into a highway that takes you directly into Detroit. The house wasn’t cheap but I paid it off with the saved money my wife and I stored for emergencies. Buying a new house isn’t much of an emergency but living in that old house was mentally killing me. Flashbacks of watching her walk around the house gave me heart palpitations and seeing her things collecting dust hurt my eyes. 

For now, I will try to look for more positive things in life and try to move on from the grieving stage, especially since the new house was set in a quiet place with beautiful grasslands right outside. It is Monday and Cole has already gone to school. Since elementary school wasn’t too far, he wanted to walk from now on but my father senses got a hold onto me and I argued to drive. Imagining Cole getting snatched by a stranger while walking on the side of the road scared me to the core. I already lost my wife, I can’t handle losing my son because of my carelessness. Maybe once he makes new friends, he can walk to and from the school with a friend group so he wouldn’t be alone and vulnerable. Myself on the other hand, quit my job at the DPD and been looking around in the newspapers for any job openings in places that weren't too intensifying and more laid back. That way I could be more focused on Cole and myself. Maybe I’ll go see a therapist or join a counselor group. Who knows nowadays.

Since we moved out of the city, my nanny for Cole could no longer work for me so I’m also in need of finding someone quick in taking care of Cole after school. I need a full time job in order to pay the bills so I can’t be there for him. Plus, the drive home would be longer than usual since we are out in the country now. There’s no more highways to speed in the fast lane anymore. Hopefully a local can watch him or a nanny willing to drive all the way out here can. I started looking through the internet for any nearby nannies that needed work but I was met with no luck. But, if there’s a will, there’s a way. Maybe I’ll find a neighbor to help me out.

Looking through all the job openings, the only one I could find that wasn’t too far and wasn’t too stressful for a man in his 50s was being a stocker at a local grocery store in the small town. The town was called Ferris but since it was so small, barely anyone outside of the countryside would know it existed. It was the only grocery store nearby which also meant that I would be shopping for food there anyways for my son and I. A lot of the produce came from the ranches in this rural area. Better than the crap tossed on the shelves in Walmarts, that’s for sure. While Cole is away, I get in my black truck and head onto the country road. Sumo barks while I leave but stays put on the property. The bright sun shines onto the grassy fields as a weak wind brushes against the leaves of the colorful trees alongside the road. I know this is going to be a good fresh start. 

\-------

“You’re here for the job opening, correct?”

I nod, a small smile planted on my face to show positivity. My long grey hair hung right above my shoulders, neatly combed to look presentable for the manager of the grocery store. The manager was dark skinned, one eye green as the other was blue. It was interesting to see a person with two different eye colors but it was hard for me not to stare. 

The manager rubs his head, “Well, I was looking for someone younger but since this job opening hasn’t been filled for awhile now, I won’t take a chance. So, I’ll give you the job. You’ll come in 7:30 am to stock up before opening. Then, just assist customers that need any help and restock anything that needs to be restocked. Your partner is Josh, he’ll help you around and show you the ropes. North is the cashier manager around here so if Josh isn’t around, she can help you out too. Your shift ends at 6:00 pm, you get two 1 hour breaks, use them wisely. Starting Tuesday thru Saturday, come in on time tomorrow, got it?”

I gulp down nervously from all the thrown information at me but I keep the smile on my face and nod, “Yes, sir.”

“Good, name’s Markus,” the manager greets, standing up and shaking my hand with pleasure. We were in his office, a small room off to the side of the grocery store. The place was huge, ranging from kitchen foods to chicken feed. I suppose this is a place for humans and animals since there’s literally barrels of hay sitting out back for sale. I was told that a lot of local ranchers sell their merchandise and foods here. A small but good community; low crime rate and happy neighbors. A good place for a small boy to grow up. 

“Josh can give you the uniform when you come in tomorrow. Any more questions?”

“Yes, I have a small boy at home and needs a nanny to take care of him. Since I’m new here, I don’t know anyone that can watch over him. Any suggestions?”

Markus thinks for a second before responding, “Yeah, I know a few people. However, they can’t come to watch your son. Your son has to be at their place because of work. I would recommend my friend, Mr. Mann. He’s a rancher; has chickens, horses, cows, goats and a pack of rancher dogs. Plus, he supplies the eggs in this market since he got the best chickens on his property. He also works with his brother so there can be two sets of eyes on your son. Your boy can play with the dogs, chase chickens and ride the horses.”

“Can they pick him up from school?”

Markus shrugs, “Don’t know, ask them. I’ll give you their address. Just show up early in the morning, they get up around 6 a.m. to take care of the farm animals.” 

With that, Markus opens up a drawer to pull out sticky notes. He writes an address and peels the paper. After handing it to me, I stare down at the address, memorizing the letters on the sticky note. “They aren’t too far, 10 minutes from here,” Markus adds.

\-----

“Where are we going!?” Cole says with excitement in his voice, bouncing in his car seat. I yawned, focusing my eyes on the road as I drove to the ranch my new boss suggested. It was early, too early for me. Cole’s school doesn’t start till 8:00 so I have to plan to take him there at 7:15 am now just to make it to work on time. However, this morning was more special. Cole and I get to meet the people that will be taking care of him after school from now on. So, right now, it was 6:30 am and my eyes dreaded from the early wake up alarm. 

Mist glowed low by the country road, hiding away the grass and wildflowers that grew on the sides. The manager was correct about the ranch; it wasn’t too far and was along the way to the elementary school. I turn onto the rocky gravel road that leads to a large two story house. White wood fence aligned on both sides of the rocky road before ending near the entrance of the house. Cole presses his face against the car window, a smile growing on his pale face when he notices cows nearby. The purity is too much for myself to handle. 

“What is this place daddy?” Cole asks, still looking out the car window to study the cows munching on the green grass. 

“It’s a ranch. The people here will hopefully be your new nanny’s. They’ll pick you up from school and bring you here to have fun while I’m at my new work. Maybe you’ll get to ride horses,” I answered, pulling up to the house. I turn off the car engine and unbuckle my seatbelt.

Cole gasps, “Really!? I never rode a horse before!”

“Well, I’m sure they’ll teach you.”

Cole smiles big, bouncing in his car seat again from all the excitement. All the joy the little boy shows just makes me smile myself, opening his car door and helping him out. Within seconds, two large dogs dash towards my truck, barking alertly. Cole tenses up, gripping onto my shirt with his little hands as he sat in my arms. The dogs rush up to me, sniffing my legs and wagging their tails happily from seeing newcomers. Cole isn’t scared of dogs but the animals make him uneasy when they dash and bark. 

“Sorry about that! They don’t see much visitors out here!” a man yells, walking out from behind the big house, three more dogs following behind him. A large barn was settled out on the pasture as a flock of chickens raced out onto the grass nearby. A fat orange cat jumps onto a ledge inside the house, staring out the window with curious green eyes. The man was small, hands dirty from morning work. 

“No worries,” I smiled, watching the rancher walk up to me. He was wearing jeans and a shirt that were already covered in spots of mud. But from the man’s expression, mud didn’t seem to harm him one bit. All five dogs were big; two German Shepherds, two Austrian Shepherds and a Border Collie. Cole untenses and smiles at the dogs.

“Daddy, put me down,” Cole smiles, reaching down for the dogs. I place my son down onto his feet, watching him reach out to pet the dogs. The dogs sniffed him but weren’t hesitant from his touch. They licked his hands with their tails waving side to side with joy. The rancher steps closer up to me, placing his hands on his hips. He was definitely smaller than me, his bright soft brown eyes looking up to me. His skin was decorated with moles that scattered all over his body. To be honest, he was sorta cute. 

“I would shake your hand but my hands are covered in mud. The chicken coop needs a new fence so I had to dig the post holes for the chicken wire. My name is Connor Mann. You must be new around here since I know everyone around this countryside. You are?” the rancher says with a big smile on his face.

Right away, the presence of this man made me feel comfortable. I didn’t know him but he felt like a person you could put your trust in. Cheerful, welcoming and kind; good features I’m looking for in a caretaker. Even though he had dirt on his clothes, his brown hair was neatly combed in a stylish fashion. It looked really good on him, which triggered the bisexual intensities inside of me. I nod, “Hank Anderson. My son’s name is Cole. We just moved in last weekend. A friend of yours recommended you as a caretaker for my son after school till 6:20 Tuesday through Friday but all day on Saturday.”

“Was it Markus?”

“Yeah, he said you could do it. Would you be able to pick up my son after school?”

Connor thinks for a few seconds before saying his answer, “I’ve never done that before but I can pick him up. My brother can watch the place while I’m gone so I have no issues leaving.”

"You babysitted before?”

“Of course! I had to babysit a little girl for a family for a bit before they moved to Detroit. She had a blast here so I know for sure your son would like it here. He can chase the chickens back into their coops and feed the horses. The goats here love attention so he’ll make friends with them by the end of the day.”

“Can he ride a horse? He never rode one before but I know he’ll like it.”

“Yeah, I can teach him.”

“Wonderful, how much would you want for babysitting him?” I asked, watching Cole play with the dogs nearby. He was sitting on the grass, the canines licking over his face and rolling around by him. The dogs seem to already have a blast having another human to play with. 

Connor chuckles, “Don’t worry about that. I’ll be happy just to have him around. Kids are special little humans that love to explore the world.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” I mumbled. Connor rubs his hands together, the smile not leaving his face for one second. For a small male, he seemed to be full of energy. His brother wasn’t nearby so I didn’t see him but if Connor was like this, I’m sure his brother is nearly the same way. Cole seemed to already like the place here since he’ll have five dogs to play with. He loves Sumo but having more dog friends is like a dream come true for the little boy. The idea of Cole being babysitted at a ranch seems more pleasing than having him stuck at home everyday. At least he’s gonna be running around and having fun with the animals. Maybe moving out here away from the city is a good thing for both Cole and I, not just me. 

“Is there anything else I need to know? Like allergies? Preferences?” Connor asks. He keeps eye contact with me, showing he is serious in taking this responsibly. 

“Not really. He really loves dogs so he’ll probably play with them for hours. He likes grilled cheese sandwiches and chicken noodles so it’s not too hard to please him. Just make sure he gets his homework done before he goes outside and plays with the animals,” I input. 

Connor nods, taking note of the information. As a small rancher man, he looked promising for my son so anything worrisome didn’t approach my mind. Back at the old house, I was always worried if the nanny was going to steal something important or slack off and ignore my son’s needs. But here, Connor seemed determined and this time, I’ll have Connor and his brother to watch over my only son. Cole will be in good hands.


	2. New Start

“Who was that?”

“A lovely man with his son. They just left,” I said, closing the front door behind me. Gavin, the fat orange cat, runs up and rubs himself onto my legs. I hear his loud purr vibrate out of his throat. 

Niles, my twin brother, sat at the dining table with a mug of coffee resting in his hands. His sharp blue eyes glared down at Gavin as the cat kept rubbing between my ankles. “What did they want?”

“Babysitting--”

“Again? You know how I feel about kids around the ranch. They’re annoying and a hassle. They always want to know what you’re doing and annoyingly get in the way. That girl was too much fo---”

“Yeah, yeah. I know but I like kids,” I interrupted. I walk into the kitchen to wash off the mud from my hands. I didn’t want to leave dirt around the house, especially in places I touch. 

“You and those damn kids. I swear, you’ll probably play with the kid again instead of working. Then, I have to take over your ranch responsibilities just so we can survive out here,” Niles complained, watching me dry my hands with a nearby towel that hung on the wall. 

“Kids are fun creatures.”

“They’re fun until they accidentally shit their pants.”

“Niles!”

“It’s true! I still remember when that girl refused to go to the bathroom because she wanted to pet the goats. Three minutes later, she shit her pants,” Niles laughs, shortly taking a small sip of his coffee after.

I roll my eyes, shaking my head. The girl just wanted to do something without tending to her needs first. Kids make stupid decisions. They can’t tell what important stuff they need to do first for their best survival on this planet.

\------

“Cole, I love you.”

“I love you too daddy! I’ll make friends, I promise!” Cole happily says before grabbing his backpack and rushing out of the car door. I close the door behind him, watching him walk towards the front entrance of his new elementary school. I remembered when I went to a new school; I cried in fear but my son is something else. Nothing can beat down his confidence. Other kids gather around and walk towards the entrance of the building as well, mostly in groups. I hope he'll make some good friends but I don't doubt that he will be the one introducing himself to the class instead of the other way around. 

After dropping my son off at his new school, I head directly to my new job. The grocery store was closed to the public but the back door was unlocked for the employees. The sun was now just peaking out from the distance as a few clouds froze in place in the sky. Another good day for the small community. Upon arriving, I’m immediately met with an african american man, about the same height as me. He introduces himself, “I’m Josh. Your uniform is in the break room plus your name tag. I’ll show you around and help you out on your first day. Follow me.”

I follow the man into the break room. The area was small but it could hold a capacity of four people before it got too crowded. There was a door labeled as a private bathroom for employees. Since I’ve been working for the DPD for a long time, seeing that I would be working in a setting completely different compared to my desk in the department was refreshing. Feels weird but it will be something I will quickly get used to. 

“I didn’t expect anyone to fill the opening since this position was available for too long. Three months to be exact. But here we are, a new employee to help us run this tiny town,” Josh announces, pulling out a uniform that seemed to be my size.

“I’m desperate for work right now so when I saw this position open, I had to take the opportunity.”

“Well, it’s good to have ya. It’s been hard since Simon quit this position for a better career. As a friend, I’m happy for him yet working alone is stressful.”

“I’m sorry to hear,” I replied, grabbing the uniform from Josh’s large hands. I study the dark green and black colors on the clothing. 

“Don’t worry about it. Just me rambling. Say, what was your previous job?”

“I worked at the DPD. Homicide detective but I quit to move out here and focus more on my son and I. It’s been hard for me for the past couple years due to my age and other things,” I said, avoiding mentioning the passing of my wife. 

“Really? That’s so cool! So you caught some bad guys? Chasing them down and solving cases?”

“Something like that, yeah,” I nodded.

“That’s awesome!”

\------

“You Mr. Mann? Daddy told me to look for you after school.”

“Just call me Connor,” I smiled, opening my truck door for Cole to crawl in. He struggled a little bit but he managed to seat himself and buckle in. He sets his backpack in the seat beside him, opening it up and pulling out a paper. I enter my truck and turn on the engine but before I start driving, a paper pokes me on the back. 

“Look! I made this for daddy!” Cole smiles, handing the paper. I grabbed the colorful paper and studied the drawing. It was a picture of a big dog, his tongue sticking out with a dot of drool hanging off of the oral muscle. It wasn’t professionally drawn because Cole is only 6 years old but it was good enough to know that it was a big dog. A corner of the paper was ripped; probably from ruff handling or the kid wanted a small snack. Small kids will put anything in their mouths to see if it's edible. 

“This looks good, who’s dog is it?” I ask.

“Sumo! It’s my dog at home. Daddy loves Sumo a lot so I drew Sumo for him.”

“That’s so sweet of you. He’ll definitely love it. I can tell you're a very creative boy."

"I am! I love to draw and paint things, especially animals."

I chuckle softly, handing the paper back to Cole, "My brother paints as a hobby so if you ever want to paint, you’re welcome to after you finish your homework.”

“Like professional paints?”

“Yeah, he has plenty of it.”

“That’s awesome!!” Cole squeaks, grabbing the paper back from my hands and shoving it back inside his backpack. I smile at him before I start to drive, heading back towards my ranch. The boy sat quietly in the back, looking out the window in peace during the journey back. I've never picked up someone else's kid up before but I know it's something that I can manage. I love kids and I hope that maybe in the future, I'll have one to myself and raise him or her to be the best in this world. 

Shortly after arriving back to my home, I helped the small boy out of my truck and led him into the house. The dogs come running, barking in joy as they see their little friend return from school. Cole smiles t them but I shoo them away off the porch since they aren’t allowed in the house.  Niles was out in the fields, probably tending to the horses or cows. My job right now is to settle Cole in and take care of him for Hank. I start right away into the kitchen, opening the fridge and searching for anything Cole might like. “What do you want to eat Cole? You’re probably starving.”

Cole jumps onto a dining chair, his backpack laying on the floor by his feet. He was too small, his arms barely able to set onto the fancy wooden table. “Do you have chicken tenders? I’m craving them right now!” Cole answers. 

I search but can’t seem to find anything relating to chicken tenders. I reach in and pull out a bag of organic chicken wings from the back of the fridge instead. “I don’t have tenders but I got wings,” I announced, looking back to see Cole's expression and waiting for his answer.

“That’s fine.”

I nod and start unzipping the package. “I figure your favorite meat is chicken.”

“Yap!”

\-----

“Just pet them like this. They won’t hurt you. Just don’t spook them or they will get stiff and fall over on the ground.”

“That’s funny!” 

“Funny to us but scary to them. Be nice and they will let you cuddle them,” I smiled, stroking one of the goat’s head with my hand gently. The goat had long droopy ears, flopping around as he looked about. Niles and I own six goats; good animals to have on the farm for multiple reasons. Niles sat nearby, brushing out the tangles in the horse's manes outside the barn. After that, he’ll start tending to the hooves. Cole crouched beside me, reaching out to try and touch the small animals. Most pay no attention, walking around and sniffing the ground but a few would let him stroke their back fur. Goats aren’t as welcoming compared to dogs so Cole looked a bit disappointed. 

“Here, you can feed them pellets and they’ll come to you. Just hold out your hand flat and don’t be shy,” I said as I patted the boys back, standing back up to retrieve the food. Cole tries again by petting the heads of them. One gives him a small lick on the hand that results in the boy to smile. 

“Good goat,” Cole says smiling, stroking the fur on the goat. The goat stays put, looking up and down at Cole. 

“Here,” I said, giving a small handful of food pellets into Cole’s hand. From the sound of the pellets rubbing together, it sparks the attention within all six goats. All of them at once quickly trot to Cole which results in the boy to put on the biggest smile I haven’t yet seen before on his small face. Doing as told, the goat’s rub up against each other, tongues sticking out to lick up the food from Cole’s little hands. From watching this, I couldn’t help it but fall in love with the boy. He’s more patient compared to the other kids I’ve babysitted before from the past. 

The previous kids would scream, run around and try to interfere in everything Niles and I would do. But Cole was different from them. He watched when we worked and played well by himself with the farm animals. He tries to make friends with them first instead of charging at them with open arms, frightening the animals instead. Cole even made friends with Gavin, the fattest grumpiest cat that walks on this planet. With patience, Cole managed to get Gavin’s trust in letting the cat pet him. Of course, it only lasted for a few minutes, but that cat wouldn’t let anyone pet him except for Niles. The personality of Gavin and Niles fit perfectly well together.

\----

“Daddy!!” Cole screams, quickly putting his backpack on before opening the front screen door. Niles was in the kitchen, cooking food that would last us a few days. The twin shakes his head from hearing the boy scream. 

The headlights of Hank Anderson’s truck shine through one of the house windows, indicating that Cole’s father has just arrived. I follow Cole from behind, seeing a faint shadow step out of the vehicle. The sky was already dark, faint lights of stars sparkling through as the sun nearly fades away into total darkness. 

Cole runs up to the shadow, arms open wide as he is embraced into a hug. Hank smiles, picking up his boy into his arms. I kept my space from them, watching them from the porch with a smile on my face. I cross my arms as Hank whispers a few things into Cole’s ear, opening the back door of his truck and seating his boy in. I was about to turn around and walk back into the house until I heard Hank call my name and walk up onto the porch. I turn to face him, giving him a small smile of reassurance and my attention. 

Hank smiles back, “Did he behave?”

“Oh, he was such an angel. Completed his homework after school, ate chicken and had a blast playing with the farm animals.”

“That’s good, as long as he has a good time. Say, how about I get your number so I can send you messages in case if something happens. Like, for example, Cole gets sick and can’t come over. I don’t want you worrying about him when he doesn’t arrive without an explanation.”

“That sounds good with me,” I answered. Hank nods and pulls out his phone. With a few taps on the screen, he hands me his device to add myself as a contact on his phone. Once I’m finished, I hand his phone back.

“Thanks. Might not be much but it’s good to have it just in case later on in the future.”

“That’s good planning,” I chuckled, looking deeply into Hank’s blue eyes. The man nods again but awkwardly stands there for a few seconds, looking like he is hesitating to say something else to me. I could tell he had something in mind but either it wasn't important or too embarrassed to say it because he whispers an okay between us before turning around to return back to his truck where Cole was waiting in his backseat. Before Hank pulls out of my front driveway, he waves a goodbye through the window before disappearing into the darkness. I wave back, not investigating in what Hank wanted to say before he left. 

I slam the screen door closed along with the front wooden door once I entered back into the house. The house was mostly dark but the lights in the kitchen, dining room and living room were on. A bowl of hot food laid out on the dining table, indicating that Niles just finished cooking as he sat on the living room couch, eating while watching recent news on the TV. Gavin was curled up beside him, purring as he took a deep nap by his human companion. Today was a long day and what I looked forward to was to eat my meal and head straight to bed. 

"So, how was the boy today?" Niles asked, eyes still glued to the TV. 

"His name is Cole and he was very good today."

"Better than the other kids in the past?" 

"Probably so. He's more patient and calm around the farm animals. But of course you won't know that before you avoided him all day," I hissed, grabbing an empty plate.

"Of course I avoided him! I hate kids but nooo, you love kids."

"Like total opposites," I mumbled, filling up my plate and joining Niles on the couch. I sat on the opposite side of Gavin when sitting with my brother, not wanting to disturb the grumpy fat feline from his slumber. From there, I enjoy my meal with my brother before going to bed. 


	3. I wait for your answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter is YummyConnor and I sometimes draw hankcon stuff. I'll definitely be drawing from this rancher AU and might link it here. 
> 
> Plus, I'm going on vacation so I might not update for a few days! Most of these chapters are planned but I still need to revise, edit and rewrite some stuff. I'll try to post a few times per week til the fanfic is done. Thank you for reading, it means to me so much!

“It was so much fun! They ate from my hands and it tickled!!” Cole squeaked, holding onto my shirt as I picked him up from his car seat. I slam the truck door closed before putting my son down onto his feet. The gravel creaked under our shoes as we approached home. 

“That’s wonderful. Would you like to go there again?”

“Of course! I want to go there everyday!”

I couldn’t help myself but smile in pure joy to hear those words. Knowing that my son enjoyed playing around with animals and experiencing life outside instead of being stuck inside a house all day gave me great satisfaction. I hold the front door open for my son. Sumo squeezes himself in between my legs, sniffing the new smells Cole had on his body. The dog probably smelled the other dogs that Cole played with during the morning. 

“Did Connor let you ride a horse?”

“No, he thinks I’m a bit too small right now. He said he’ll teach me in probably a few more months once I get bigger. So I want to get big as fast as possible! I can’t wait to ride!” Cole said, dumping his backpack on the living room floor. Sumo kept following the boy, smelling his ankles. 

“It’s probably for the best. Horses are big animals,” I added.

“Oh!” Cole unzips his backpack and pulls out a piece of paper, continuing, “I made this for you today! It’s Sumo!”

The small boy hands me the drawing which immediately puts a smile on my face and release a small chuckle. “It’s beautiful. I’ll definitely hang it in my room by the bed. So, before I go to bed, I get to see it everyday,” I said, giving Cole a kiss on the head. I gently lay the drawing on the coffee table so it wouldn’t get damaged or lost. 

For the rest of the night, I prepare Cole dinner and give him a small bowl of ice cream for dessert. He ate it in front of the TV which was one of his most favorite things to do. The boy mentions that he made new friends and started to like the new school. Sumo laid in his dog bed for the remainder of the night, snoring softly with his big head hanging off the bed pillow. By the time it came to Cole’s bedtime, I helped prepare the boy for bed and tuck him in. Cole never had issues falling asleep plus was a heavy sleeper. Nothing will wake him up except of thunderstorms and his alarm clock by his bed. 

Myself on the other hand, is stripped down to my boxers, sitting at the small dining table with all the house lights turned off except the one hanging above my head. All the blinds were closed and there was near silence throughout the whole house. My phone sat on the table right by my bottle of liquor. I groan to myself in desperation, deep in thought as my consciousness travels far into darkness. I admit it, I’m drunk. Sometimes, to numb the pain of your aching lonely heart, is to drown yourself in alcohol. It’s not good for my health but it’s an escape that I only have at this moment. 

I take a sip of my beer. Nothing much happens after this. I usually stumble onto the couch and pass out till early morning. Yet, I know when I wake up, it’s gonna feel like my brain is on fire. My phone buzzes a notification. My blue eyes glance at the bright screen, reading the note on my phone suggesting an update. ‘Maybe in the morning,’ I thought, grunting to myself. Depending on how I feel, it reflects on the emotion I have after my drinks. Sometimes, I can be pissy or jolly. Maybe even a little flirtatious. 

\-----

My phone rings from the incoming text message. I groan from the phone screen light suddenly flashing up my bedroom. I turn and grab the device, rubbing my eyes a few times before focusing on the text. It’s late for me since I have to wake up early in the morning to feed the animals out in the ranch. 

New message from +1499003021

Squinting my brown eyes, I unlock my phone and open the text. “Who the fuck be texting me this late at night?” I mumble to myself. Everyone I know, ranging from distant family members to close best friends, know better not to call or text me past 10 pm due to my ranch duties. 

Unknown Number (10:14 pm) - Hey pretty thinggg

Connor (10:16) - You have the wrong number.

Unknown Number (10:20) - No I don’t. We just met today buut I couldn’t find the right moment to say that you are really really relly adorable

I stare at the response. I lay myself on my back, phone glooming down at me as I try to process what’s happening and who is texting me. ‘The only person I gave my number to was the new guy that just moved in and needed a babysitter for his kid. Wait, is this Hank Anderson?’

Unknown Number (10:21) - Want to babysit me sometimeee?

‘Ew.’ I pout in, disappointment? Frustration? ‘This is weird. Seeing all those error mistakes in the messages tells me he doesn’t have his contacts in (if he even wears glasses) or is drunk.’ 

Connor (10:24) - Hank Anderson? Is that you?

Hank (10:24) - Of course bb, the one and only..,

Connor (10:24) - It’s too late. Please stop texting me.

Hank (10:25) - Why? Your sweet and really reall really fun to talk to. You took stunned me when I laid my eyes on youuu for the first time. 

‘He’s fucking flirting with me. He’s fucking flirting with me. He’s fucking flirting with me!' I thought panicky, exhaling a large breath out of my nose. At the moment, I didn’t know what to do. Should I reply back or just leave him hanging because I don’t think it’s appropriate to flirt with your son’s babysitter.

Hank (10:27) - Hellooo? Do you know CPR?

Connor (10: 27) - What?

Hank (10:28) - Because you took my breath awaaay 

“That’s it,” I snapped, quickly flipping my phone face down beside my body. It’s too late and I’m not texting with someone that doesn’t know if grammar exists. I close my eyes and try to empty my mind so I could finally find peace and fall back asleep. It’s too late to be thinking about what just happened. 

\---

“You look like absolute shit,” Niles snorted, followed by a laugh as he made the morning coffee. My hair was fluffed in all different directions, tiredness written all over my face. I could barely open my eyes as I waddled into the kitchen to grab myself a cup of coffee in hopes of slapping myself awake. After what happened last night with Hank, do you think I could sleep after that? I tossed and turned most of the night, my mind refusing to clear itself as Hank’s flirty words repeated in my head. I suffered but hopefully I can fall asleep more easily later today. Maybe a small nap before I have to pick up Cole could work too. 

I grab my mug and Niles pours in pure black coffee. I suppose one of the good things about being twins is that we have similar tastes. We share the same coffee, candle scent desires and sometimes even in clothes. We basically total twins with clothing during the winter since we both love to snuggle ourselves in thick wool sweaters and sit by the fireplace as we wait out for spring. Winter is always hard for us since we have to spend more money on food for the farm animals due to the grass and trees dying out from the cold. However, we stay strong and manage to kick through every challenge we face on this ranch. 

“What happened to you?” Niles asked, watching me take a few small sips from my coffee mug. 

“I just had a ruff night,” I mumbled softly.

"Yeah but something had to cause the night to be ruff. It doesn’t just “happen”, you know. What was it?” 

I sigh, hesitating to explain for a second but went ahead and told the truth, “Well, Cole’s father was texting me late last night and he was being flirty for some damn reason. Either he meant it but didn’t have his contacts in or was drunk and couldn’t think straight because his grammar was all over the place. And you know how improper grammar is one of my pet peeves.”

Niles blasts out a loud laugh, “And you’re worried about improper grammar?! The dude just flirted with you and you’re thinking about his typo’s.”

“Shut up!” I hissed. My cheeks started to heat up in embarrassment, placing my coffee mug onto the kitchen countertop and crossing my arms across my chest. Niles continued to laugh, gripping onto his stomach as he began to wheeze. All I did was stand there and glare at him. Gavin woke up in alarm from the loud laughter but quickly eased into his cat bed and fall right back asleep with his ears peeking up. 

“How did it feel to be hitted on?” Niles wheezed, hugging his chest as he tried to take in deep breaths. I bet his stomach started to cramp from the intense laughing moment. 

I shook my head, “Honestly, I don’t know. I don’t think it’s right to flirt with your son’s babysitter but it kinda felt nice because I haven’t been hit on since Simon dumped me. It still seems rather selfish for him to dump everything and move to Detroit just so he can be more focused in his new career. I’m happy for him but it feels like I was nothing to him since he took off without an issue of never seeing me again.” 

Niles clears his throat, “Well, it is what it is. Nothing can be changed now.”

“I know…”

\----

Cole ran around the ranch, chasing the dogs around the fields as I watched from a distance. I managed to sneak in a two hour nap before I had to pick up Cole from school so I feel more refreshed than earlier. Cole was cheerful as always when I arrived at the school’s car pool, helping the boy in and having a small conversation with him on the way back to my ranch.

As of right now, I was tending to the cows, refilling their water barrels and scooping hay. Niles was in the barn, probably cleaning and feeding the housed horses. Chickens walked around within their flock, pecking the ground in hopes for bugs. The sun was out but it wasn’t too hot to enjoy the beauty shining down. Everything was quiet and peaceful, a beautiful day for the community to enjoy. Raking hay for the cows is never a task that I cannot accomplish but it is back aching. Usually when I’m done, I go into the house to take a quick break before moving on to the next task. 

Right as soon as I finished raking the hay, I turned to see Cole standing behind me with a small smile on his face. I guess I was too focused to hear the boy run up to me since it seemed that he had been standing there for a few minutes. The dogs surrounded him, their tails swaying side to side in happiness from the previous playtime with him. I look down at the boy, “I didn’t see you, I’m sorry. Is there something wrong?”

Cole shakes his head, “No! Just wanted to see what you were doing.”

“Well, I just finished raking the hay so right this second, I’m not really doing anything.”

Cole pouts, “Then would you like to play with me?”

I smile, “You sure? I might not be as fun compared to the doggies.” 

“Of course! You’re my friend! Come on!”

Cole reaches out and grabs my right hand with his two little hands. His grip wasn’t strong but his eagerness tugged me behind him. The boy rushed back out into the open fields, sitting down within a large bundle of wildflowers. All five dogs followed us, racing to bounce on the boy and continue playtime. 

\-----

I knock on the front door, night settling in. I suppose Cole didn’t hear me pull up so I had to come out of my truck to retrieve him. I probably needed to get out anyway because I needed to have a serious chat with Connor. I woke up this morning on the couch with a pounding headache with my phone laying on my chest. I didn’t remember anything right after I put Cole to bed but after a quick scan of my recent texts, I felt completely embarrassed. I let the alcohol take over my mind and it resulted with me flirting with my son’s babysitter. To be honest, the man is adorable but it’s not in my place to be flirtatious towards the young man. At least I didn’t go overboard and send him a flaccid dick pic. 

I take in a deep breath, easing my shaking nerves as I waited at the front door. A few seconds go by before the door creaks open by a shadowy figure with bright lights blasting from behind. I squinted my eyes, my mouth opening to call out Connor’s name but I quickly stopped at my tracks to see that the person in front of me was different. He looked nearly identical to Connor but much taller and without scattered moles, plus his sharp blue eyes stung as he glared at me. My throat felt clogged up. 

“A-aa, you're not Connor?”

The figure scowled, “Of course I’m not Connor. Now, who are you?”

“Niles! Don’t scare him!” a voice yells from the background. I immediately recognize that voice to be Connor’s. I stand there awkwardly, watching Connor gently shove the person to the side. The guy rolls his eyes and walks off. 

Connor nervously chuckles, “Sorry, that’s my twin brother, Niles. He is much scarier than me.”

“No kidding, I thought he could eat my inner soul within seconds. You’re nowhere like him.”

“I know, I know. Total opposite personalities. If we didn’t look alike, it would be harder to convince people that we are related,” Connor says softly, nearly a whisper, with a faint smile on his mole spotted face. A flower crown laid on his head, making him look even more adorable than before. Connor continues, “Cole and I were in the backroom making wildflower crowns and I lost track of time. I apologize for that.”

“No need, as long as he’s having fun. And wildflower crowns?”

“Yeah, he started picking them and I gave him the idea to make crowns out of them. He didn’t know how to make them so I taught him.”

“I was about to ask because I never taught him that,” I chuckled. Connor chuckles back, slumping against the door frame. There was a few seconds of silence as we both looked into each other’s eyes. 

I cleared my throat, lowering my tone, “So, can I talk to you outside? It’s sorta private.”

“Is it about last night?”

I nod. Connor looks behind him to see if Cole will be okay to be alone for a few minutes before stepping outside and closing the front door. Standing on the porch, I shuffle nervously before I began my apology. “Last night, I was drinking after I put Cole to bed and I let myself get carried away. I don’t remember sending you those messages but when I read them this morning, I was so embarrassed and still super embarrassed that I talked to you in that way. I’m sorry for sending you those messages.”

“It’s fine Hank. I was more upset that you were texting me so late and couldn’t spell your damn words.”

I chuckle softly, “Yeah, that’s drunk me trying to type.”

Connor nods, "I see. Well, why were you drinking in the first place? Had a stressful day at work? You know drinking to the point of being too bluntly drunk just to relax isn’t healthy.” 

I shrug, “I have my reasons.”

Connor doesn’t push for more answers, just giving me a soft okay as a response. There was another few seconds of silence between us before Connor spoke up. “Did you mean it in those texts?” Connor asks.

“What?”

“You know, the stuff you said?”

“A-ah,” I mumbled. My throat felt like it was clogged up again as my mind was on fire. What am I supposed to say to that? If I told him the truth, he might be disgusted and it would just be more awkward between us or if I lie, I might disappoint him if he actually took my compliments to heart. Connor looks deeply into my eyes, pupils dilated due to the lack of light outside. The only thing providing any sort of light was the half moon, stars and fireflies buzzing around the porch. It was hard to see Connor’s facial expression but I figured he’s looking up to me with seriousness or curiosity on his face. 

“So?” Connor nudges. I gulp nervously, feeling the pain of my expanding esophagus because the intensity of this conversation makes me feel like I’m choking on my own throat. I sigh, not because I was annoyed, but to help myself relax. I know I should tell him the truth. Since I laid my eyes on him, I had a soft spot for him. It's hard for me to admire people but when I find the person that I do admire, like my wife for example, they make my whole world. The truth is, I barely knew Connor but I want to know more about him. I want to learn the things he likes and dislikes, know his past and listen to his deepest secrets. 

Before I say my answer, Cole dashes out of the front door with his backpack on and his hands full. It was Niles holding the door for the boy as he ran up to Connor and I. “Daddy! I made you a flower crown!” Cole screams in happiness, reaching up towards me to offer the flower crown in his hands. 

“It’s so beautiful, Cole,” I smiled, grabbing the neatly made flower crown and setting it on my head. Connor just watches, staying to himself. 

“You look so handsome!”

“Thank you Cole, that’s so sweet of you,” I replied, picking my boy up into my arms and hugging him into my chest. 

I look at Connor, “I have to go but I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

Connor puts on a smile and nods, “Of course. Have a good night and rest well.”

I smile back for reassurance before turning around, walking off the porch and towards my truck. From there, I buckle my son in and get ready for the ride back home. Connor stayed on the porch, waving a goodbye until I was out of sight. Hopefully in the future, I’ll answer that question. 


	4. What A Surprise

It's been a week since I accepted the responsibility to babysit Hank’s son, Cole, which is probably one of the best kids I’ve ever watched. I never had a boy be so patient and kind to me and the farm animals before. I haven’t even seen the kid have a tantrum either. He’s a little angel at the ranch. Niles doesn’t like kids but he is actually starting to warm up to the boy. It's a small help, yet nothing big. Most of the time, it’s just him watching Cole from a distance to make sure he doesn’t get hurt while I’m off to the market or having a bathroom break. 

However, today, Niles is gone to Detroit to visit one of the biggest farm auctions that are happening today. Our plan was to buy a few more horses, chickens and maybe turkeys to help expand our ranch out in the countryside. With more chickens, means more eggs. Since our ranch supplies the eggs at Ferris, we have to drive to the market every other Monday to drop off the goods. In exchange, we get a percentage of the money spent on the eggs every week. Most of the farms out here supply cotton, corn, berries and much more other stuff to the community but our responsibility for now is the eggs. If Niles does come back with turkeys however, then maybe we can expand to turkey eggs and/or slaughter turkeys for families during the fall. It’s up for the market to decide on what they want from us if turkeys become available. 

Today is market day and without Niles at the ranch to keep an eye on Cole, the boy is coming along with me to drop off the goods at the Ferris market. It only takes about an hour to deliver since all I have to do is report how much I have to sell, drop them off and help unpack before I return back to the ranch. Therefore, my truck is loaded with boxes that have layered crates inside with eggs cushioned for the journey. Cole is set on the back seat, adding a few more things on his homework before he puts it away in his backpack. He didn’t argue against me when I told him but rather excited because he never been at the market before. He told me that his father comes home already with groceries after he picks him up from my ranch on Saturdays. I didn’t ask for more information, just smiled an okay before setting off on the road. 

It was cloudy today but not to the point that it seems it’s going to rain. The clouds were thin and scattered all over the sky, blocking most of the sunlight from reaching Earth’s soil. There was a soft breeze that barely swayed the grass and rocked the leaves on the tree branches. Due to the presence of clouds, it was overall cooler compared to last week’s temperature. I hope it will stay like this for the remaining of the week. 

As I drove, I thought about the things happening in my life. Life at the moment was going well for me. The only thing that pains me is the fact Simon hasn’t once sent me a text message or called me since he dumped me. I didn’t want the relationship to end but he cut it off before he drove to Detroit later that day. He promised he’ll check up on me a few times a month to make sure I’m okay but it’s now been three months without a word from him. I’ve tried to call him but I’ve only been led to his voicemail. I’m about to lose hope on his promise. 

Hank, on the other hand, still hasn’t replied to my question I asked last week but I haven’t been pushing on it. Over time, I know I’ll forget about it and move on. It’s probably for the best without having it hunt me down and consume my mind. I guess the good thing about that awkward drunk situation is that it got us to talk more over text. Sometimes, Hank will send me a good morning or goodnight text. Maybe even have a small conversation before I pass out in the bed. He’s a sweet guy that loves to tell stories about Cole which I don’t have an issue with since Cole is a good boy. 

Once arriving, Josh comes out to greet me, waving a hello as he stands by the back door of the market building. Together, we go to the back of my truck and unload the goods. Cole is left in the backseat with the AC as the car engine is left on. Only about five minutes go by before Cole knocks on the window to grab my attention. I turn to Josh, “I’ll be right back.”

Josh nods and continues to bring the goods inside the building. I open the truck door and unbuckle Cole. “I want to look inside,” the boy whines, stretching his arms out, signaling that he wants to be picked up. 

“That’s fine by me. Let’s go look around,” I smiled, grabbing the boy and cuddling him into my arms. I slam the truck door closed with one hand before walking over to Josh, who is exiting out of the back door to grab another crate. 

“I’m going inside to show Cole around. Will you be okay by yourself?”

“Of course, I can handle this on my own,” Josh replies. 

“Alrighty then,” I said before opening the back door and stepping in the storage room. I’ve been working for this market for years so I knew where everything is. I step out of the door and the smell of fresh foods hit my nose. Cole is blown away from the new surroundings around him. For him, it's an adventurous new journey for him to look around the place. A huge smile quickly grew on his face which resulted in me returning a smile. Seeing the boy this happy warmed my heart. I slowly put the boy down onto his feet.

“I want to look around! Is there a candy aisle?! Ice cream?!” Cole gasps, beginning to speed walk around the store.

“Wait up for me. You can’t be by yourself,” I yelp, following the boy as fast as I can while he was basically nearly dashing down the aisles. I didn’t know this kid could be so darn fast all of a sudden. 

Once Cole turned around the corner, panic hits me like a wave and I sprint right after him. I’m determined not to lose the boy. A lady nearby gives me a confused look as she watches me suddenly go sonic speed down the aisle in order to snatch a little boy. I turn the sharp corner and I see a flash of green before everything goes black.

\-----

“Holy fucking shit!” I yelled, falling onto my ass on the hard white floor tiles of the grocery store. Cans of peas fly out of my hands and one of the storage boxes flop on its side. It definitely made a loud noise in the nearly quiet marketplace. I groan as I felt my back pop, not in a negative way though. The force hit my side perfectly to the point that the tensed muscle in my spine relaxes. I hear Cole laughing from not too far, hugging his stomach. 

I look down at my lap to see who had the idea to crash into an employee but my anger turns to sympathy when I noticed it was Connor. ‘Fucking hell, holy fuck,’ I thought, nudging Connor on the shoulder. The young man face planted into me, his head buried into my belly as he went limp halfway into my lap. His now perfectly combed hair was fluffed up in wrong directions.

“Connor?” I nudge again, trying to make sure the man was okay. Connor only whimpers and slowly shifts upwards, lifting himself off my lap with his hands on my thighs. The touch made my dick wiggle in excitement but I ignored it as I helped Connor get back on his feet. 

“Thanks,” Connor mumbles, rubbing his head, messing up his fluffy brown hair even more. 

I chuckle, “Are you okay? You went diving into me pretty hard.”

“I tried to catch up with Cole.”

“I see,” I said, turning my head to see Cole picking up a few items off the shelves. The boy seemed to be preoccupied at the moment. 

“Well then, it’s a surprise to see you both here. I wasn’t expecting y’all to be coming,” I purred, patting Connor on the shoulder to help ease the embarrassment he must feel for crashing into me. Connor nods, looking up into my eyes, “Yeah, today I needed to bring in our ranches goods since we need money and have a contract to bring goods here every other Monday.”

“It was eggs, correct?” 

“Yeah. I would have Niles come here or have him watch Cole at the ranch but he’s in Detroit right now for an auction event. So, I decided to just have Cole tag along for the drop off.”

"I’m glad you brought him, give him something to do.”

“Last thing I thought would happen would be him taking off like that. It scared the shit out of me,” Connor nervously chuckles. 

“I don’t blame ya,” I replied. I turn to look at Cole, checking up on my boy. Cole is on the floor in search of coins. How cute of him. 

“I’m sorry for the mess I’ve caused,” Connor apologizes, looking down at the scattered cans and flipped box on the floor. I followed his eye contact.

“Hey, don’t worry about that. Accidents happen, we both didn’t know we would be collided together.”

Connor smiles, looking up at me once again. He holds his hands behind his back, tilting his head slightly on the right. I don’t know what he has in mind but the sight of him is killing me. Even with the messy hair, he just stays adorable the whole time. I feel my cheeks slowly warm up. “What?” I questioned. 

“I was wondering if you would like to come over and have dinner with Niles and I. It won’t be much but it would be nice to talk and spend time,” Connor asks, the position he’s in not shifting a bit. 

I gulp, “You’ve done so much for me. How about I serve dinner at my place?”

Connor looks up, expressing a cute thinking expression for a few seconds before looking back into my eyes. He questions softly, “You sure?”

I let out a low masculine rumble and nodded to Connor’s question. Connor gives me a mischievous smile, “Alright, Sunday?”

“How about Saturday, after work?”

“That can work,” Connor whispers. Within seconds, Cole runs up to us and holds out a few things he picked off the shelves and a nickel. Both of our attention went directly down at the tiny human being.

“Look what I found! Also can I have these?”

“Of course! And that's a very pretty coin,” Connor says, kneeling down to Cole’s height and grabbing the circular metal from Cole’s tiny fingers. Connor flips the nickel, observing the drawings engraved on the metal. 

“I know right!” Cole smiles happily, grabbing the nickel when Connor hands it back to him, shoving it down his pants pockets.

“You sure you want to pay for those?” I asked.

Connor stands up straight and nods, “Of course Hank. Spending a few dollars on a sweet boy won’t kill me.”

“If you say so.”

\-----

It was about 7 pm by the time Niles' car rumbled into the front driveway, indicating that he just arrived back home from the auction event. Gavin’s ears perk up from the engine roaring but stays sleeping in his cat nap. I immediately jump onto my feet from the living room, exiting out of the front door to meet him. It was already dark out but my eyes adjusted to the darkness around within a few minutes. “That took awhile. What did you bring back?” I asked, approaching the truck.

Nile’s steps out of his vehicle and walks back to the traitor attached to his truck. He knocks on the metal door and the sounds of turkeys echo within the metal box. A big smile quickly grew on my face, “Turkeys?!”

Niles nods, “Yeah, got a really good deal on them. Old farmer from a nearby city located near Detroit is moving in with his family in a neighborhood and couldn’t take care of them anymore. They’re ours now.”

“That’s wonderful! I’ll start organizing and building a pen for them tomorrow.”

“I’ll help you with the project,” Niles adds. 

\-----

I yawn and stretch myself out onto the bed. Today is a good day. Work was easy today and I got to talk to Connor during my shift. Seeing him suddenly warmed up my heart and just made my day 100 times better. After work, I’m always exhausted so I rarely stop by and have a decent conversation with Connor while picking up Cole from the ranch. I suppose Connor understands because he doesn’t push for a small chat during those times. 

If I was younger and was more prone to technology, I would text him constantly everyday like a horny teenager would but I have my own limits. I send Connor a quick goodnight text before shutting off my phone and burying myself under my bed covers. It was already dark in the room, about 11 pm at night. Connor is usually asleep around 9 - 10 pm at night but I still send the goodnight messages because I always think of him. 

In addition, he’s going to have dinner at my place this upcoming Saturday. I might as well clean the house and decide on what to cook. I’m not a master chief but I can still cook a few good meals whenever I’m in the mood. Most of the time, I just boil food or warm up TV dinners for Cole and I. I know it isn’t healthy for us but my wife spoiled the family with her homemade cooked meals. So, on the other hand, I never really cooked during the period she was alive. I suppose that has to change since I want to show off Connor. If people from the outside saw how Connor and I communicated on the plans, it would sound like a family gathering but Connor’s body language from earlier meant otherwise. This could be more as a family friendly date than just a normal neighbor picnic. I just hope I’ll be able to impress Connor and be a good host.

During this whole time, I slowly thought that I might be crazy for falling for my son’s cute ranch babysitter but now I’m starting to believe he has feelings in return. I was scared at first that he might think I’m disgusting but he’s the one that asked to have dinner. I feel better about myself mentally since I’m not some pervert waiting to shove my wiggly dick in a man that’s nearly 20 years younger than me. Now to wait impatiently for Saturday to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be a mouthful of fluff and cuteness.


	5. Getting closer and closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! I disappeared from here in June and I apologize for my sudden disappearance. I'm currently in college so when I wrote the chapters beginning this year, they were written during my off time between classes. Now since I'm back again in college for my sophomore year, I'm able to fit time in writing more Hankcon. My passion for this fandom is still strong and I promise to finish this book with confidence! I only have current ideas of the last five remaining chapters (so they only planned out, no rough drafts yet), meaning that it will take a little bit longer for me to post the chapters. You're looking at maybe once or twice a month possibly? I'm not sure myself honestly. However, there will be NSFW really soon, so a warning for y'all. Thank you for sticking with me and making this book one of my favorites I've ever written before! :D

A knock hits on the front door, my anxiety spiking from the sound. I quickly try to clean up the small mess on the kitchen countertop with a wet towel before tossing the cloth into the dirty sink. Cooking dishes like pots and pans sat cluttered in the metal compartment with food still stuck to them. I tried to make dinner as fast as possible since I texted Connor to arrive around 7 pm with Cole. I didn’t want to pick up Cole when Connor could take him home so I went home directly from work. I suppose it was a mistake to ask for them to arrive shortly after work just ended. 

Another, yet softer, knock hits the door. “I’m coming!” I yelled, groaning in frustration from the kitchen mess but I suppose the clean up can wait. I rush to the front door, Sumo getting up in excitement. I wore a nice button navy blue shirt with black jeans. Nothing too fancy but it's nice for the occasion. I have my grey hair up in a small ponytail since I can’t properly style my hair like a true man. If I had a daughter, maybe I would have the skills to style long hair. Dressing up was surely a challenge since I hardly dressed myself up nicely after the passing of my wife. Never saw the purpose in it anymore so it’s been awhile. 

I fundle with the knob nervously as I pull the door open. There stood my son with his hands full of papers as Connor stood behind him. The man was dressed really nice, hair combed back to show more of his spotted face. Olive green looked really good on him, which is the color of his nice shirt. However, he wore skinny black jeans that hugged his legs. It’s hard not to stare down there. As always, he looked really good but when doesn’t he look good? A smile instantly grew on my face. “Dad!” Cole squeals, throwing up his arms for my grasp.

“Hey angel,” I said, bending down to pick up my son and kiss him on the forehead. Connor watches from behind, a small smile on his face. Cole hands me the papers from his hands, “I drew you some more! I hope you like them!”

“Oh, I always love your art. You’re a very talented boy,” I complimented, observing the papers in my hands. Most of them were drawn animals; like cows, horses and more dogs. He probably used Connor’s ranch animals as inspiration for his creative mind. “I’ll add them to my art collection,” I added, placing the art on a side table nearby and placing Cole down back onto his feet.

“Connor told me that he’ll eat dinner with us! Is that true?” Cole asks.

I glance at Connor, who is slowly closing the front door behind him, before nodding to my boy. “He is. So try to be polite. He’s our guest tonight.”

“I will!”

“Good boy,” I mumbled before walking over to Connor. The smile doesn’t leave my face one second. I was extremely happy to have Connor here in my home. Connor looks around, a natural thing to do when entering a home you’ve never been in but the observing is cut short when Sumo starts barking like crazy. The big fuzzy boy dashes up to Connor but stands about a foot from him, barking alarmly at the new intruder. 

“Sorry!” I apologized as I grabbed Sumo’s collar and pulled him away from Connor. The dog keeps barking but stays farther away from the rancher. 

“Don’t be. I’m invading his territory. Is this Sumo?” Connor smiles.

“How do you know?”

“Cole talks about him from time to time. He seems to be more of a gentle giant than an attacker.”

“Well, he’s not wrong,” I chuckled, approaching Connor to pull him in into a warm welcoming embrace. Connor wraps his small arms around me, too short to cuddle them around my whole body. Again, I’m much bigger in size compared to him. Cole has already ran off to the living room to start unpacking his school backpack, pulling out folders and a composition book before a few crumbled papers flop out of the bag. Cole doesn’t pay much mind to them, a mess that I will have to clean once he goes to bed. 

“I’m not a fancy cook but I tried,” I softly mumbled, pulling away from Connor’s grasp but keeping my large hands on his shoulder blades. 

“Don’t worry about that. As long as you tried, that only matters,” Connor whispers back, looking up at me with those pretty deep brown eyes. 

“I suppose you're right but I ban you from the kitchen.”

“Why?” Connor chuckles, tilting his head in confusion. 

“Just, don’t go in there.”

\-----

“Connor, the food is so good!” Cole says loudly at the dinner table, munching up the food on his plate. Cole has never been a picky boy, always eating food that was placed on his plate. I am still grateful to this day that he’s like this and not a stubborn kid that would scream at the table if he doesn’t get what he likes. 

Connor could only nod as he chewed. After the whole stressful situation in trying to perfect this meal, I think I did a good job. Cole would eat anything so his opinion doesn’t count but it seems Connor is quite enjoying the meal. A personal achievement made. Now, I feel like a cooking god. 

\-----

It’s been a few hours since dinner and Cole has been put to bed an hour ago. A movie ran in the living room television for Connor while I cleaned the kitchen. Connor offered to help but I can’t let a guest do such a thing. After 10 minutes of bickering to each other, he finally gives in and now patiently waits for me in the living room. Sumo, on the other hand, laid beside Connor on the couch with his head tucked between his paws. The dog wasn’t sleeping but was resting and keeping company for Connor. It only takes me about 20 minutes to get the whole kitchen cleaned up since I made such a disaster earlier but that’s what I get for planning a dinner too soon after arriving home from work. Now, I’ve learned my lesson and would never do it again unless I want a heart attack from the stress next time. 

I walk up to Connor and plop myself onto the couch beside him, seeing the smaller male bounce from my weight. It spooked him for a few seconds but then paid no attention to it after. Sumo shifts his ears up to pay attention to the commotion. “Finally done?” Connor asks. 

I nod, “Yap, all cleaned and stacked nicely. I haven’t cooked in a while so I needed to get the dishes out before they actually start collecting dust on them.”

Connor laughs softly, scooting closer to me. He rests his head on my shoulder, his left hand stroking my arm gently in an affectionate way. His eyes glued to the screen in front of him. At first, the contact took me by surprise. It’s not that it scared me but it felt good because I haven’t been touched in an intimate way for a very long time. I craved it but held myself back so I didn't overpower our first date. The stroking of Connor’s soft fingertips on the hairs on my arms tingle in satisfaction, shivering in pleasure from the touch. I try to distract myself from overthinking about the touch before my penis decides he wants part of it.

“So, what movie is this?” I questioned, looking down at Connor. Connor kept his eyes on the screen, only shrugging. 

“Not sure.”

“What? You’re watching a movie that you don’t even know?” 

“Well, I didn’t plan on watching a movie tonight.”

“What did you have planned?” 

“Spending time with you, not the TV,” Connor purrs, easing his body against mine. I felt him relax, comfortable on the furniture and on me. The response causes my cheeks to heat up a blush for a few seconds. If I’m not careful, my face will be bloody red from his comments. This man doesn’t know that he can kill me by the end of the night from his verbal coos. 

I try to distract myself by asking non flirtatious questions that wouldn’t give me a boner. I look down at Connor, thinking for a few seconds before speaking, “So, Niles is your twin but who’s the oldest?”

“I never told you?”

I shake my head. Sumo yawns, burying himself more into his paws in boredom. Connor huffs, “Well, he might be taller and stronger than me but I’m the oldest for only a few minutes.”

“No kidding!?”

“Yeah, shocking right? People assume that Niles is the oldest.”

“Well, I thought the same.”

“That’s okay, a common assumption,” Connor smiles, adjusting his head on my shoulder. 

“So, any other siblings that I need to know about?”

Connor shakes his head, which is really him rubbing his face onto my shoulder, fluffing up his brown hair, “Nope, just Niles and I. We stuck together like glue.”

“No kidding, y’all like, 20 years old and still living together? Even working together?” I added.

“We’re 28 actually,” Connor corrects.

“What!? Y’all don’t look a day over 20. Seriously?”

“Yeah, I suppose good family genes,” Connor jokes. 

I chuckle but Connor continues, “How about you?”

“What?”

“How old are you?”

“I don’t think you wanna know,” I said with a small voice crack in my voice, plus a nervous smile. Since I’ve met Connor, I’ve been a bit self conscious with my age since the younger male could be 10 years younger than me. Or, to find the fact that I could technically be considered a father to him. It feels weird sometimes but big age gap relationships do work. 

Connor nudges further, “Come on, don’t be shy. I’m dying to know.”

“You might not like the fact that I might be too old for you.”

“Maybe I like older men?” Connor replies in a low tone, tilting his head back to glance up at me from my shoulder. I refused to look down, too embarrassed and surprised from Connor’s response. I can feel my heart beginning to pound hard against my ribcage and the heat pooling into my abdomen. I didn’t expect such an answer from this kid. He’s gonna give me a heart attack any second now.

“Okay, fine. You convinced me. I’m 49,” I answered softly, still embarrassed about it. 

“That’s not bad. I was expecting you to be in your 60’s from the way you expressed it,” Connor reassures. Weight eased from my chest a little bit. 

“Do I look that old to be in my 60’s?”

“Not at all. But if you were in your 60’s, you look rather young to be that age,” Connor says smiling. I’ll take that comment as a compliment.

“You know, if you’re heavily drinking at 49, you know it’s technically shortening your lifespan at this point,” Connor adds.

‘Oh right, here we go,’ I thought, sighing out of my nose. Connor says silent for a few seconds, probably figuring out why I drink til blank drunk. I think I know that answer to why I do it but it’s more like a coping mechanism I suppose. I don’t care if I have the answer or not, it just matters when I numb the pain. The past can be too hard for someone to deal with on their own. 

“So, why do you drink?” Connor asks. I can feel myself tense up from the question. I shrug my shoulders, which makes Connor’s head bounce up and down, but I didn’t want to dig into my issues at this moment. 

“You must have a reason or else you won’t be doing it. I want to help you but I can’t do so unless you tell me,” Connor includes, slowly removing his body off me. He sits up straight, leaning forward with worry on his face as he tries to figure it out through my facial expressions. His small hands clap together, thumbs rubbing onto each other. I think he knows he’s trending on thin ice but he’s willing to step on if it gives him an answer to my problem. 

“I sorta don’t want to talk about it right now.”

“But talking about it might ease some of the weight? It’s not good to keep it bottled up for who knows how long?” Connor insists. He might be right but I don’t want to break down and ruin our first date together. 

“How about I tell you later? I don’t want to ruin this evening with you with my fucked up issues, okay?” I said, finally turning my eyes to look at Connor. His face expressed pure worry but it slowly eased from the thought of telling him later. 

Connor gives in, “Okay, later then.”

Now my heart hurts. I appreciate Connor wanting to listen and care for me but it’s not the best time to do so at this moment. Connor expresses disappointment but he reassures himself with a small smile as he looks into my eyes. He relaxes himself back onto the couch, head placed back onto my shoulder. I hope Connor doesn’t take it personally because it's not his fault that I’m not in the mood to discuss serious matters.

I think of a way to lighten things up for a bit. Then, my mind travels to the time I apologized to Connor for my inappropriate behavior. The younger man asked if I meant the comments I made about him and if it’s true that I’ve fallen for him at first sight however I never got to answer his question. Connor might have already forgotten about it but it still lingers in the back of my head from time to time. Yet, I shouldn’t judge right away. 

I clear my throat, which grabs Connor’s attention, “You know that question I never answered?”

“What question?”

“If I meant it when I first saw you, you know, that drunk night?”

“Oh!” Connor laughs, continuing, “That thing. I thought about it a few times after it happened but I never pushed for an answer. I didn’t think you’ll actually remember.”

“What? Of course I’ll remember, especially about the incident that led to it.” 

“It was something but I see it as a good memory.”

“Why so?”

“It sorta brought us closer together even though it was awkward at the start,” Connor answered.

“You kinda answered the question then,” I chuckled. A few quiet seconds go by.

“You serious?” Connor questions, a hint of shock in his voice. The man shifts upwards suddenly, looking dead eye into my blue pearls. Sumo lights up his head, startled a bit, but only watches the interaction between us. 

“Of course! Why do you sound so surprised about it?” I said, furrowing my eyebrows in concern. Connor shakes his head, a big smile growing immediately on his spotted face. The man’s reaction brought warmth and joy into my heart however. 

“I suppose it's been awhile since someone complimented me in such a way,” Connor replies. 

“Really? In this tiny town, no one notices your beauty?” I smirk, giving a playful wink towards Connor. 

Connor just rolls his eyes teasingly but keeps the big smile on his face, “Ha ha, very funny. Even in this small town, there’s not a lot of options. Besides, everyone is friends here, be weird to force yourself on someone.” 

I shrug, “Good point, didn’t think about it that way.”

“Word travels fast too so I don’t want to mess friendships up. It’s a kind, safe place here but judgement can be harsh sometimes. You can’t just simply disappear in the shadows like in Detroit,” Connor adds. 

“Have you lived in Detroit before? That’s awfully accurate.”

“Niles and I were raised there but we moved out here together when we got older. The local farmers around here actually helped us around and supported in building our ranch. We both are completely different from each other as brothers but we had the same goal in escaping Detroit’s smothering fog and having a simple life out in the country,” Connor explains, rubbing his hands together as he yawns right after. 

“Really, I would have never known. It seemed like you were born and raised here,” I remarked.

“Nope, born and raised in the big city but I don’t regret moving out here. It’s so peaceful and quiet; no rush hours, loud noises and scummy people.”

“Tell me about it. I’ve worked with the scummiest people in order to gather evidence for cases.”

“Cases!? Wait, like detective work? You’re an ex detective?” Connor says, brown eyes widening with curiosity. 

I shake my head, “No, no. I used to be the DPD lieutenant.”

Connor’s mouth widens, still in shock. The brunette doesn’t know much of my past since I barely talk about my history. Everytime I talk or even think about it, it still hurts. I continue, “I worked for that job for a big portion of my life but it became too stressful for me the older I got.”

“So, you moved out here then to relieve some of the stress?”

“Sorta.”

Connor does a nod, rubbing his forehead, still surprised when a big yawn waves over him again. It was getting late and the rancher goes to bed much earlier than me due to his constant work duties. It was obvious that the younger man’s bedtime was getting nearer. 

“Since you’re a cop, can you assist in relieving me?” Connor suddenly blurs out. The brunette looks up at me with a small mischievous smile and dazed eyes. Now that look will give me a stroke. 

Before I could react, Connor’s fingers slowly start to run up my arms, stroking past the thick grey hairs. The tingling sensation creates pleasurable goosebumps, shuddering from the touch. The smaller male quickly crawls onto my lap, legs straddling over me as his fingertips run to my shoulder blades. Yet, he doesn’t stop there, fingers moving gently up my clavicle and then resting behind my neck. His hands grasp together, leaning forward close to my face. For a split second, I thought Connor was going to rest his lips on top of mine but instead, he just buried his head into my neck. Hot breath on my tender skin makes me shudder again. 

It happened so fast, I couldn’t object against the actions but I’m not upset. Connor’s body heat felt good on top of me, like an electric blanket during the winter. He yawns again, his eyes probably closed from exhaustion. I whisper, “Is this what you mean by relieving?”

“Yes, I’m too tired to drive. I’m staying here.”

I chuckle, “I’m fine with that but will your brother be okay with it.”

Connor only shrugs, touching my shoulders once again but this time, massaging them softly. Connor was borderline about to pass out and was too tired to move his limbs. I pat Connor’s back with both of my large hands, letting him snuggle onto me even though it was hard not to grow a boner. The heat he radiated warmed my chest. 

“Hey, can you grab the blanket from the basket by the couch?”

“You planning to leave me alone on the couch?” Connor grumbles, still buried into me. 

“No, no. I’ll sleep with you on the couch. I’m too old to carry you and you're about gone into deep slumber so the only choice we have is here,” I replied, petting Sumo’s head before shooing the big dog off the couch. The big dog groans but obeys. Sumo jumps off the furniture and waddles into his dog bed nearby. With a big plop, the canine sinks into his large dog bed, getting comfortable into the bedding. 

Connor grunts as he lifts himself off my chest and leans over the couch arm to grab a blanket. He struggles for a few seconds but manages to pull the cloth out of the living room basket and pull it onto the couch. At this point, Connor was nearly limp, resting back onto my body. I tried my best to lay myself down without moving Connor, wrapping the blanket on top of us as Connor stayed wrapped around me. The living room lights were still on but I can still fall asleep easily, lights on or off. I’m not sure about Connor but he’s currently too exhausted to care. 

Without a warning, Connor shifts up, lifting his head slightly up enough to meet me face to face. His brown eyes were squinted, fingers digging into my beard. He leans in, his soft warm lips pressing against mine. I wasn’t expecting it at all, not being able to kiss back fast enough. A missed opportunity but will manage to survive. The kiss was almost like a few second peck, nothing too dramatic. Connor then pulls away and buries into my neck, eyes closed as he relaxes his whole body onto mine. His tiny fingers still intertwine within my beard, not showing any signs of removing them. Connor didn’t weigh too much but I knew if I did carry him to bed, I would become crippled from my blown out back from the sudden lifting. For now, this will work. 


	6. Everything is prefect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NSFW
> 
> Sorry this chapter took longer to post than expected. I didn't know it would be so long, lol 4,499 words :')

My eyes creek open, unable to shift from the weight pressed against my chest. The outside light stained the inside, everything brightened up from the contact of the sun. I stir my head up to see that Connor was still resting on top of me. His head laid onto my chest, knowing well that my chest hairs have become matted from his weight overnight. 

Connor’s brown hair was stirred in all different directions, fluffed up and tangled. A soft snore could be heard as I felt his chest rise up and down from his breathing pattern. The smaller male was still fast asleep, head nearly buried into my neck. Sumo, on the other hand, still slept in his dog bed, all limbs spread out as he rested on his side. Noises of banging silverware can be heard from the kitchen, indicating that Cole was awake and trying to prepare himself breakfast. 

I try to gently shake Connor awake, hearing him groan in annoyance before turning his head and burying himself into my armpit. Now I can feel air rushing in and out onto my armpit. It’s not a pleasant sensation especially when the air flow is making the hairs in your armpit do the wave. I nudged Connor again but a bit more harder. Connor groans even louder, snapping awake from the aggressive nudging. His brown eyes dazed up at me, eyes squinted to bare from the outside light. “What?” Connor hisses, annoyance expressed on his spotted face.

I couldn’t help myself but smile, the face Connor is making being cute even though he is annoyed from the sudden wake up call. Reaching out to touch Connor’s messy hair, I adored this messy version of Connor as well as the perfection side. He is always neatly dressed, hair styled and ready for work but this is the first time I’m seeing his unpresentable side. Hair all over the place, clothes wrinkled, a matted eyebrow and sleepy eyes. It’s adorable and I hope I see more of him like this. 

“Well, good morning,” I purred, feeling the soft brown strands of hair between my fingers. Connor huffs, yawning shortly after.

“My sleep schedule is now going to be wack,” Connor comments, laying his head back down onto my chest. He makes no effort to even get up, resting back down onto my large body. Cole walks out of the kitchen with a bowl and a box of cereal in his hands, looking into the living room to spot us laying on the couch. 

“Connor is still here? Did he have a sleepover?” Cole smiles, placing the items onto the dining table. He sits himself onto a chair, struggling for a bit but manages to climb onto the furniture. 

“Yeah, Connor and I had a sleepover last night,” I answered. Connor groans in response, refusing to look back at Cole. I nudge the smaller male again but he just fights back. I guess I’m going to be staying on the couch for a bit longer. 

“Niles is going to beat my ass,” Connor suddenly mumbles softly, eyes closed once again. 

“Why?”

“Because I never returned home and missed my morning duties. He’s gonna be upset that he had to do them,” Connor replies, voice still muffled. 

“Well, he can blame me. I kidnapped you,” I smirked.

“I got tired and didn’t want to drive home,” Connor objected.

“No, I kidnapped you.”

\-----

“Where the hell have you been!?” 

“Hank’s place.”

“This whole time!?”

“I returned, didn’t I? I could have stayed for another day,” I said, closing the front door gently behind me. The closing door awoke Gavin, who was laying on his side on the window ledge, back exposed towards the sunlight. Gavin sat up, sketching out his front limbs then his back before cleaning his paws. 

“That’s not an excuse,” Niles snorts, hands placed on his hips in disappointment. I sigh, shrugging my shoulders as I toss the car keys onto the kitchen countertop. It was about 11:00 am, way past my wake up alarm. I haven’t woken up this late since I was a teenager. After Hank grumbled about becoming stiff under my weight, I crawled myself off the couch and ate alongside Cole at the dining table while Hank went to take a shower. Once he was done, all dressed in nice weekend clothes that had the smell of old pine, I kissed him goodbye before returning back to the ranch. Now, I’m here, getting scolded by my twin.

“God, you look like shit,” Niles adds. The younger brother wasn’t wrong; I simply left Hank’s house without clean clothes, unbrushed teeth and matted monstrous hair. At this point, I just want to soak in the shower, put on warm clothes and lay on the couch the whole day. My head hurts from messing up my sleep schedule. 

“I feel like shit too,” I added. 

“I bet.”

\-----

“Come meet Gavin!” Cole squeals, grabbing my large hand and trying to pull me into the living room. I stumble onto my feet from off the kitchen chair, mumbling soft okay’s as I let my son pull me away from the twins. Connor stood nearby with a smile as Niles rolled his eyes before opening the refrigerator to pull out some dishes. 

Today, I get to spend time at Connor’s place, chatting with the twins while dinner time slowly approaches. Niles didn’t say much, a subtle, quiet brother that seems to be salty over the littlest things. It still scares me how he looks so much like Connor but acts the total opposite. It’s almost like a slap in the face if you meet Connor first before meeting Niles.

It’s been a week since the date and things have been coming along smoothly. I never officially asked Connor to be my boyfriend but our attraction for each other is growing stronger than ever. Everytime I see Connor now, my heart flutters and I feel all warm inside. On top of that, a smile never fails to grow on my face as my eyes gleamed with joy. To be honest, I haven’t felt that certain emotion since my wife died. 

On the other hand, Cole doesn’t seem to mind having Connor around more often. In fact, the boy loves having him around. I don’t doubt because if I was his age and my babysitter was this gentle and kind, I would love to have him around as often as possible too. Plus, the farm animals are an added bonus. A lot of kids these days don’t get to experience what Cole experiences every week. 

Cole pulls me towards the couch where a fat, lazy orange cat slept on. His striped tail flicked upwards and his ears perked up from the sound of us approaching. I’m not a big fan of felines but petting one isn’t an issue. Gavin jolts his head, green eyes widening when Cole pats his head. My son’s tiny fingers glaze the fur on the cats head, Gavin purring softly in response. The cat’s beautiful green eyes gazed up at my son, pupils sharpening to adjust to the light. Cole smiles, “Gavin is really nice but he is also very picky on who touches him. He might not like you.”

“That’s okay, I don’t like cats either,” I joked, reaching my hand out. Gavin gives my hand a few cautious sniffs before replying with a soft hiss. The feline jumps onto his paws, stretching out his back before trotting off the couch. I watched as the cat ran off to attend to his feline business of napping and sharpening his claws. 

Connor approaches, “Gavin can be a piss baby sometimes. Don’t mind him.”

I chuckle, “I can tell. How did y’all get him?”

“He literally was a stray that walked onto our property. He said to himself “this is the place” and never left since. He loves Niles but everyone else is a guessing game.”

“I see, two salty creatures mix well together.”

“Hank,” Connor snickers, rolling his eyes playfully before reaching out to snatch me. His smaller arms wrap around my waist, head laying on my chest. Cole has gone off after Gavin, who is now on the floor, trying to catch a string that Cole dangles around. The fat cat still has some mobility left in him surprisingly. At a glance, he seems obese enough not to be able to walk and be able to roll around like a tortilla. Fat cats are happy cats I suppose. 

Connor interrupts my thoughts, “Hank, I might have to go check on a horse out in the barn. I’ll be back though but just letting you know in case you need me.”

“Why? Is something wrong?”

“No no, nothings wrong. A mare is pregnant and her baby is due very soon. I just want to check up on her and make sure she’s comfortable,” Connor says looking up at me with his beautiful brown eyes. A small smile was planted on his face, chin burying into my skin. It didn’t hurt since his chin isn’t pointy but I could still feel the pressure from it. 

“You seem excited about it,” I pointed.

“Of course I am, it’s a foal. I haven’t taken care of one for a long time,” Connor says as he smiles bigger, slowly pushing himself off my body.

“Well, can I come with you then? Cole seems preoccupied with Gavin and Niles scares me so I don’t want to awkwardly stand here,” I asked, a nervous chuckle following afterwards.

“Of course, I don’t mind,” Connor replies, reaching his hand out to grab my hand. I accept the gesture, feeling Connor’s warm tiny fingers slide in the gaps of my thick ones. I give a small squeeze before Connor leds me towards the front door.

“Hank and I are going to the barn to check on the mare. We’ll be back in ten minutes,” Connor announces to Niles, who only responds with a sound while he keeps his eyes on the kitchen silverware. The younger brother was organizing as he planned to make dinner. Cole pays no attention, all his focus still set directly to Gavin. The fat cat was now curled up in his cat bed, purring as Cole kept petting his orange coat.

Connor leds me out of the front door, the screen door slamming closed behind me. The dogs start barking, running up and jumping around in excitement. Connor doesn’t pay no attention to them whatsoever, still leading the way towards the barn. The canines follow us with tails wagging but once Connor opens the barn door, they didn’t dare step a foot on the concrete. They were probably trained not to enter the barn. 

There was still sunlight out but the sun was almost set. Within an hour, it would be completely dark as the stars will be there to twinkle in the sky. The barn was huge; about four stalls on each side as a small indoor dirt corral was set out in the back. It was probably used for training or roaming for the equines. The whole place smelled like hay and dirt, which I’m not sure if that’s normal or not since this is basically the first time in my life I ever stepped foot in a barn. I see barns in photos or TV shows but never in person. 

Connor lets go of my hand in order to close the barn door behind us. He was probably doing it just to make sure none of the dogs wonder in and spook the equines. Connor smiles, “Follow me, I’ll show you where she is.”

I nod as I follow Connor, walking to the right side of the barn. Almost every stall was occupied with a horse; some eating, some napping and others sticking their head out to see what’s going on. Connor approaches the last stall on the right side of the barn, clicking his tongue to signal the mare. The horse slowly raises herself onto her feet, her belly swollen from the foal. She walks over to Connor, nudging her head out to receive Connor’s gentle face pats. “Good girl,” Connor whispers.

The smaller male turns to me, “This is Rose. She’s a leopard paint horse. Gentle sweet girl.”

I approach the mare, “She’s beautiful. All those black spots on her white coat really stands out.”

“They do and I love every one of her spots.”

“Like how I love all your spots,” I smirked, giving Connor a teasing wink.

“Oh please, they’re just moles.”

“Beautiful moles though,” I purred, resting my folded arms on the stall. Rose gives me a few big inhales, probably checking out my scent, before turning her head to continue receiving Connor’s loving pets. 

“How long til she’s due?”

“Approximately two weeks,” Connor answered.

“She’s close.”

“She really is. That’s why I’ve been checking up on her lately. I just want to make sure she’s okay. I guess I’m really nervous for her,” Connor adds.

“I don’t blame you. When Cole was close due, I was having anxiety attacks as I cautiously watched over my wife. I wanted to make sure she was always comfortable and I tried my best to make her relax. I took over all the house duties and treated her as a queen. It was stressful but totally worth it,” I insisted.

“You had a wife?” Connor questions, shock expressed on his face.

“Yeah, how do you think Cole was conceived? Babies don’t come from the sky you know,” I chuckled.

“I know that! It's just, you never mentioned having a wife. I thought either he was adopted or given to you from a deceased or unfit family member.”

“Cole does look a lot like his mother so I can see where you’re coming from,” I explained, watching Rose duck her head back into her stall as she walks over to a pale of water. The equine lowers her head to sip the liquid into her mouth. 

There were a few seconds of silence as we watched Rose drink from the pale. I suppose Connor is trying to digest the new information into his brain. I exhaled, pushing off from the stall before digging my hands into the pockets of my jeans. Connor turns his head to watch me but he stays silent. He’s probably trying not to be rude and push for answers about my deceased wife. 

After a few more quiet seconds, Connor tries his best to change the subject. “So, how do you feel about riding a horse?” Connor asks, putting a reassuring smile on his spotted face. 

“Well, I never rode a horse before so I’m not honestly sure. Why do you ask?”

Connor shrugs, “I thought maybe, you wanna, uhh, ride with me sometime? I know the best trails around here. It’s gonna be awhile before Cole can ride and Niles isn’t a big fan riding horses. So, I figured that maybe you could be my riding partner.”

“Not to be gross but that last sentence sounded sexual.”

“Oh Hank,” Connor smirked, a soft blush warming onto his cheeks. “Stop teasing me.”

“Well, it did! I’m being honest,” I objected. 

“I suppose in other cases, I would love to have you be my riding partner. I will sure love the whole journey,” Connor winked, slowly approaching me. The boy lays his hands onto my chest, looking at me again with those soft brown eyes. 

“Woah, that happened quickly,” I replied, instinctively laying my large warm hands onto Connor’s waist. I grip onto him but not too hard to leave bruises there. 

“Am I moving too fast?” Connor asks, brown eyebrows furrowing in worry. 

“No no! Not at all!” I quickly reassured, tensing up a little from his response but I forced myself to ease my muscles. Those sweet words that came from Connor’s mouth sure made my penis give my boxers a tiny nudge. Stupid organ trying to signal that he exists down there. 

“Okay, good. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. Plus, since we are alone right now, we could use this time to do something useful.” 

“We were already doing something--”

“Shhh,” Connor interrupts, leaning closer. He whispers, “I know but how about using the remaining time to do something useful between us?”

I growl in response, chest cavity vibrating towards Connor’s seductive words. Connor’s hands slowly move up my chest, feeling the soft fabric of my top before settling onto my shoulders. The air grows thick between us as our thoughts travel into the sinful parts of ourselves. The horses here didn’t pay any attention to us so having the equines around didn’t bother me one bit. As Connor observes my ocean blue eyes, he leans in for a kiss. Eyes closed and tilted head, he presses his pretty pink lips against mine. Electricity grows, hormones kick in. I haven’t had anything intimate in a while so this is going to be a treat. 

I immediately kiss back, letting out a low pleasant grumble, using my strength to quickly force Connor against the barn wall. It wasn’t harsh, the movement being only ruff but Connor didn’t seem to mind. Hovering over Connor with my large body, the male doesn’t fight back for dominance. He quickly submissives himself to me. Just the thought of it just makes the blood flow grow between my legs, feeling a heat pool into my lower abdomen. 

Connor’s hands grip onto my shirt, tugging me onto him. Our body heat increased, feeling steamy as we pressed against each other. I nibble and tug onto Connor’s lower lip, desperately wanting access into Connor’s mouth. The male doesn’t argue, opening his mouth to allow me inside. I take my chance to explore his mouth; sliding alongside his teeth and tasting his saliva. 

\-----

My man’s beard tickles against my face but I don’t object against it. The sensation is nice on my pale skin as his tongue invades my oral cavity. I haven’t felt any of this in a long time. It’s hard not to rush it. I feel thick fingers grab onto the buttons of my shirt, feeling skin slowly become exposed to the air. Hank was removing my button down shirt, feeling the cloth draped loosely onto my shoulders before it slides off my slender arms and onto the concrete floor. 

Hank steps back, breaking our french kiss to glance at my exposed upper body. To be honest, I felt a bit self conscious during those seconds but it quickly fades away once Hank smiles. “You’re so beautiful, even got moles all over ya,” Hank admires.

I snort, “Of course I do! If I’m spotted on the face then I gotta be spotted everywhere else.”

“You ever know. I want to kiss every one of those moles.”

“Then what’s stopping you?” I cooed, glancing up deeply into Hank’s blue eyes. 

Something animalistic takes over Hank. The man smirks, pinning me up against the wall again once more. He burrows into my neck, starting there as he kisses down each mole that was present on my skin. My fingers bury into Hank’s silver hair, feeling the silkiness as he slowly moves down to my collar bone. I sharply inhale, his tender lips smooching each flawed spot.

Just before he moves any lower, a hand gropes onto the growing bulge resting between my thighs. This immediately made my knees feel weak, an involuntary soft moan escaping my lips. His large fingers massage themselves into my crotch. I haven’t felt this good since Simon left me. Being brutally honest, I really missed it. 

Nails dig deeper into Hank’s scalp as he unbuttons my pants and slides his hand down. Too impatient to pull them down, too touch devprived to care. Fingers intertwined with the dark curly pubic hair before scraping the soft skin of my erection. My body sings in pleasure as Hank grips onto my hardened organ with a tight grasp underneath my clothing. Lips go lower to my chest then to my stomach, any mole in his path receiving a peck of love. More soft moans leave my lips. 

Compared to other males, I tend to be more vocal. I can’t hold myself back no matter how hard I try. From the looks of it, Hank seems to enjoy the squeaky sounds anyways. The louder I go, the more he pumps. Pre-cum leaks out, staining my boxers as Hank’s hand massages my member. The older man doesn’t show any plans of stopping. He grips the edge of my remaining clothing with his free hand, yanking them down to my knees as his other hand continues to pump. I felt completely exposed.

The remaining moles appear, which were decorated on the lower half of my body. Thankfully, my dick is flawless from any splotches. It’s basically the only place a mole isn’t planted on. Everywhere else, there’s a least a mole there.

Hank kisses above my belly button, stomach reflexing from the ticklish sensation. Yet, it doesn’t stop me from being a moaning mess. Drool pools, threatening to spill over my lower lip from the constant pleasure. “You like that baby? You want more?” Hank teases, speeding up his hand. 

I could only respond with a loud, breathy moan. Everything around me seems intensified. I knew that in a matter of minutes, I was going to have an intense orgasm. I watched as Hank straightened back up, staring into my eyes passionately as he sped up a bit more. From the expression Hank had, I knew he was extremely aroused from just simply seeing me weak like this. I can easily be overpowered. Now the back of my head now matted, I feel my legs begin to shake as heat rushed in. Somehow, Hank’s upcoming words pull me right into my climax.

“That’s it, baby. You pretty thing. Just feel it. Come for me,” Hank purrs.

My back arches, eyes wanting to roll into the back of my head from the incoming orgasm. In seconds, my legs tremble as I leave a mess on Hank’s hand, mouth wide open in pleasure. Semen spurts out, decorating my partners hand and the concrete floor. Panting hard, it takes me a minute to recollect myself back into reality. Hank, on the other hand, rides out my orgasm by slowly stroking before coming to a complete stop. A smile grew on his face, enjoying my blabbing mess with my face flushed from the pleasure. 

“Hank,” I panted, feeling weak. I felt like I couldn’t breathe no matter how much I inhaled. 

Before Hank could do or say anything else, sounds of barking dogs arose from outside the barn doors. I immediately tense up, knowing right away. “Oh fuck,” I mumbled. 

“What?” Hank questioned. 

I look down at Hank’s raging arousal. The erection bulge is huge, no way to hide it easily. If it was me, tucking in my shirt and pulling my pants up higher than usual helps to hide mine but Hank is completely helpless. It’s quite noticeable. Yet, I still want to caress my hands around the soft skin and nudge onto the tip if only someone wasn’t approaching. I would dream to wrap my lips and perform a blowjob, showing my appreciation to his sex.

I know it would be cruel not to pay attention to it. Right at this moment, there’s nothing I can do to help ease it. All I can do is to quickly try to think up ways to help hide it. 

“Connor? What’s happening?” Hank asks again.

“Someone’s coming,” I quickly answered, reaching down to grab my shirt off the ground to quickly slide on. I wiggle up my pants, cursing under my breath. I feel gross but a shower can wait for five minutes. 

“Oh, fucking great. Fuck me,” Hank growls, panick in his voice as he looks down at the large bulge. My fingers fundle with the buttons, knowing well that it’s not buttoned correctly but it has to do. The sounds of barking get louder, the barn doors thumping as it begins to open. To best hide my man’s erection, I quickly step in front of Hank, using my body as a cover. My hair was still matted in the back but there’s nothing I can do about it right at this second. 

“Daddy!” Cole smiles, sliding through the barn doors with Niles standing behind him. I give them both an awkward smile, trying to seem normal as if we didn’t try to have sex in the barn. I really hoped I could actually ride Hank.

“He couldn’t wait til y’all returned so I'm just gonna dump him here for y’all to handle. I have to cook and him nagging about where y’all at really bothered me,” Niles grumbled, crossing his arms.

“That’s fine. He can pet the horses,” I reassured, shifting a bit more in front of Hank to better hide his erection. Niles squints his eyes for a second before shrugging his shoulders. 

“Great,” he mumbles, turning around to return back to the house. Well, that was easy. Cole, on the other hand, walks over to me. My first reaction is to pick him up so he wouldn’t be eye level with his father’s boner. He would be cradled into my arms and faced away from Hank. 

Cole buries himself into my arms once I bend down to pick him up, snuggling him up onto my chest. I feel sweat stick onto my shirt, making my back feel soggy. I forced myself not to shudder at the weird sensation. “Your hair is messed up. What happened?” 

I chuckle, acting like it’s nothing. “I just fell and my hair got fluffed up in all different places. I’m okay though, your father helped me up,” I lied. 

“Oh, okay,” Cole replies.

“You want to look at the horses? I know you haven’t seen them up close yet,” I smiled.

“Of course!”

“Wonderful. They are all in their stalls right now so I’ll keep you in my arms. You are too tiny to look into their pens without my help.”

I look over my shoulder towards Hank. I nudged my head outside, signaling to either save himself by jerking off outside by the side of the barn, facing away from the house or going to the house, risking to get discovered but having access to the bathroom. I don’t care which one he chooses, as long as he isn’t spotted by anyone else. 

Hank seems to understand, giving me a nod in response. He sneaks past me and heads towards the barn doors. Cole watches Hank but Hank’s back faced towards us. “Where is he going?”

“He needs to go take a pee. He’ll be back soon so don’t worry about him, okay? Now, want to meet the pregnant horse? She’s giving birth soon,” I asked, trying to distract Cole away from his father. Cole responds with a smile, pure excitement expressed on his face.


	7. You Knocked Me Out To Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for sticking with me for this long! I apologize for the long wait. Due to me trying to get accepted in College of Nursing (for my final last 2 years), I got carried away with college work. My entry exam is literally within days :') 
> 
> I was able to make a 3.9 (out of 4.0) GPA and ace all my science courses. Nursing is a very competitive so I gotta stay at the top. So, I will finish this fanfic but it might take a bit longer than expected
> 
> Warning: This chapter is full of NSFW. There's lots of dicks and bootyholes in this one lol

“Connor?”

Thick fingers snap in front of me, driving my attention away from fantasy and back into reality. I blink, hands full with old children books. “You were dozing off. You know you can ask me to stop blabbering if it’s bugging you. I know I can go off in a speaking rampage,” Hank applied.

I shake my head, “No no, you’re fine. I didn’t sleep well last night so my brain isn’t entirely functioning today.”

I place the books onto Hank’s dining table, making sure they stay stacked. Hank took the day off of work to organize through Cole’s stuff, implying that the boy is growing out of his old clothes, toys and some of his books. Hank has plans to donate more of the items to the thrift store but for Cole’s old books, he was going to donate them to the small public library; he hates the idea of throwing things away that still could be put in good use for someone else. Therefore, any unfitting clothes, untouched toys and books are being searched. 

I dropped by to help Hank out but to also spend some time without Niles or Cole around. It’s nice to have him all to myself. Hank walks over to drop the remaining books on the dining table in a stack beside mine, pushing both stacks a bit back to provide room to place unwanted toys. “Was it the storm last night? I know it started hailing at one point because Cole woke up scared and ran to my bedroom to sleep with me. He’s usually good at sleeping through storms but I suppose the hail startled him,” Hank said, giving me a soft smile. 

I shrugged, “Not sure. I usually pass out once I hit the covers.”

“Could it be the foal?”

“No no, his mother is taking very good care of him. It’s nice to see a little one running around in the fields. Warms my heart actually,” I replied. The pregnant mare finally gave birth a few days ago, the foal being a boy nearly identical to his mother. His personality sparkled right after delivery, being a mischievous and adventurous foal. The dogs were really fond of him. 

“When can I meet the little guy?”

“Whenever you drop by. I’ll always be there waiting for your return,” I winked, giving Hank a playful smirk. The older male took it as a signal, moving forward to capture my lips with a soft peck. My hands had a mind of their own at the moment, gripping onto Hank’s head and digging my fingers into his soft silky grey hair, turning the peck to a deep kiss. It surprises Hank for a few seconds but he follows in without hesitation. 

He starts slithering his large and warm hands upwards underneath my shirt, feeling my smooth skin and tiny frame. I just melt from the touching, turning into putty and going limp. Hank moves in and presses me up against the dining table, my back bumping onto the furniture that resulted in a few books to tumble off their stacks and hit onto the wooden surface. Thick fingers touch my collarbone, going up and gripping onto my neck gently. He doesn’t add pressure, just feeling the tender and valuable skin. 

I pull away from his face, a whimper following afterwards. Gripping onto the edges of my shirt in a clumsy fashion, I struggle to quickly pull the article off my upper body. It took a minute but I managed to yank it off and throw it onto the floor without a care. The aggressive motion fluffed up my hair, now in all different directions but I knew Hank didn’t care. He remained his hands on my neck, feeling my pulse under his callous fingers. 

“Looks like someone’s excited and can’t wait,” Hank teases, using a thumb to stroke my puffy bottom lip. 

“Shut up,” I sigh, throwing my head back to give Hank full access to my neck. I wanted his teeth, not his hands anymore. 

Hank took the message right away, diving him to place a fresh hickey. I purr from the sensation of teeth and lips, embracing the markings as a form of claiming. I want Hank to claim me. I want to be Hank’s and only Hank’s. The thoughts alone sparkled my arousal, feeling warmth grow in my lower abdomen. 

Hank keeps going, moving lower to my collarbone before placing another hickey. I simply sigh in pleasure, fingers returning to sink into my man’s long hair. I felt like I was in heaven, craving this more than realizing. Hank nips more of the skin around my collarbone, hands sliding down my waist and resting onto my hips. He adds in more weight, accidentally causing the table to squeak as it shifted. Yet, we paid no attention, too much in the moment to even care. 

“Hank,” I whispered before I shivered from him kissing a few moles before claiming my lips again. His teeth tugged onto my bottom lip, trying to enter. I don’t hesitate of course, feeling the hot and wet sensation from tongue on tongue. Thumbs rub against my pelvic bone, threatening to sink deeper underneath my pants. On the other hand, my fingers grip onto Hank’s shirt collar, pulling the fabric apart with enough force to have the buttons start unbuttoning themselves. He might lose a few on his buttoned shirt but I can buy him a new pair after this passionate fornication.

Once his chest was exposed, I wasted no time to slide my hands through his chest hair, faintly white due to his age. I wanted to touch him all over but I knew my little hands can only go so far. Compared to Hank, he can easily devour me from touching alone with his large hands and there’s nothing I can do about it. These thoughts alone caused my jeans to painfully tighten and my thighs radiate heat. 

Hank tries to enclose less space between us but it results in more pressure against the table, it shifting again with a more louder squeal. The remaining books in the pile shift in place but don’t fall. The dining table was about to hit the back wall, chairs now pinned up between the table and wall. The constant shifting has now stirred sleeping Sumo in his dog bed yet he stayed asleep with a soft snore. Hank pulls back, flushed from the make out session. “I think we gotta do this somewhere else,” He says with a soft chuckle following. 

“Then scoop me,” I smirked, gripping onto Hank’s naked shoulders. He growls in response, reaching down to shift me upwards into his hands. I let my legs wrap around his hips, feeling his palms massage into my buttocks as he stumbled away from the dining room and towards his bedroom. I nuzzle into his neck. 

Hank drops my body onto the bed, resulting in a small bounce on the soft mattress. He towers over me, like a predator eyeing his prey. “How gentle,” I say in a sarcastic tone.

Hank doesn’t reply, crawling onto the bed and on top of my body. The bed shifts from his weight, feeling it sink all around me. I look helplessly into my partner’s deep blue eyes, stunned and ready to be consumed. He resumes with the touching, large hands running up and down my ribcage, shoulders and hips. I couldn’t help myself but melt into putty again. Fingers curl around the soft belly fuzz under my belly button. It tickles yet feels so good. 

I look down to watch Hank unbutton my pants, gently pulling the jean off my legs. He keeps the boxers on, my erection pointing against the clothing article. “So beautiful,” Hank murmurs. I smile in response, watching him rub my inner thighs gently. While I watched, I noticed the massive bulge between Hank’s thighs. When I get the chance to release his erection from the fabric, it would be a delightful treat. 

Fingers dig underneath my body and give my ass a firm squeeze. I lift my hips to allow Hank access to remove my boxers, trying to be good. There’s no time for teasing rebellion. I have to be good for Hank as he is to me. With a swift motion, Hank pulls the remaining article off my body and throws off the bed. My hard cock springs from its restriction, feeling cool air brush onto the sensitive skin. Hank gave my erection a few teasing strokes before I grabbed his wrist to stop.

“Now you,” I smirk, pulling his hand away and reaching up for his jeans. Hank doesn’t argue, watching me try to tug the clothing off his body with a bit of struggle. It’s hard to remove clothing while being caged in by your partner’s body. I managed to finally pull the pants and boxers off, my immediate instinct to grab onto the hardened, red and thick organ that jumped out. Pre-cum was already oozing from the tip, using the pad of my thumb to smear it around the head. Hank groans in response.

“Get on your back, this is hard for me,” I command. 

“What are you going to do?”

“You’ll see,” I replied, watching Hank turn to plop onto his back. The bed sinks in more in response. I couldn’t help myself but smile stupidly as I climbed myself on top of Hank. It was hard to straddle him but I managed to. I kept my eye contact while I wrapped my right hand with his thick cock as the other hand dug into his belly fuzz. He is soft and warm, pleasing to the touch. My own hard erection started to leak pre-cum. 

Without hesitation, I scoot down a bit in order to face Hank’s cock, still stroking up and down slowly for a few more seconds before gripping onto the base of his cock. I guided the member towards my mouth, licking up the underside teasingly as I moved my other hand away from his soft belly fuzz down to his balls. I give them puppies a gentle squeeze before massaging them. Hank sucks in air in response, humming in pleasure from my simple gestures. 

Hank sits up onto his elbows, wanting to watch. I meet his eye contact, pupils dilated with lust. I run my tongue around the head before giving it a peck. Hank moans low, ribcage rumbling. I take it as a compliment and dive down to devour his cock, feeling it throb in my wet cavern. Head radiated from the organ, hollowing out my cheeks in order to take more of him. I could only make it halfway because I knew if I went any lower, my gag reflex would be triggered. 

“Connor,” Hank moans as I begin to bob my head. I go with a slow tempo first, teasing Hank in a way before giving in to the thought of speeding up. All Hank can do is watch. If he argues, a small bite to warn him would be enough to keep him quiet. 

I go like this for a few minutes until I hear him whimper, knowing well that the need for more friction is wanted. I speed up, still not wanting to go lower than past halfway. Hank starts to pant, throwing his head back from the pleasant blowjob that's happening at this moment. Slobber drips down Hank’s length as I slurp in satisfaction. The sounds escaping from Hank’s lips are motivation to my ears. 

Suddenly, Hank thrusts up and I take in his cock nearly whole, gagging and choking horribly in response. I pull away from Hank’s member with a glare. “You knew I can’t go all the way down! You saw me at the start!”

“Sorry, I was too into the moment,” Hank pants, sweat dripping down his forehead. 

“What do you want? Me to puke all over your dick?” 

Hank whines, throwing himself off his elbows and back onto the bed. “No,” he mumbles. My erection went half soft but I knew it would be hard again in the matter of time. I bend down, not to take Hank’s cock back into my mouth, but to lick the member up and down like it was dessert. I give the balls a firm squeeze before sucking the cock at the base. I wasn’t going to put the member back into my mouth after what just happened. My gag reflex is terrible and simply having food caught in my throat for a second too long causes me to vomit. 

Hank notices and reaches down to grab my wrist. “Come here,” he whispers, sitting up to give me a small kiss. My half alive erection starts to wiggle back into full hardness. I hum in response, gripping onto Hank’s beard when returning his kiss. We kiss for a few seconds before Hank grips onto my chin, keeping my head in place. I maintain eye contact, locked onto Hank’s blue pearls while purring in delight. He smiles, his thick thumb rubbing against my bottom lip. 

Without me knowing, he grips onto my member, stroking painfully slow. I gasp, pleasure hitting me as I felt his warm hand touch my most sensitive organ. Due to his left hand keeping its grip, I can’t bend down to watch. It’s like a barrier from the view, holding my head in place by the chin. “Keep looking at me. Don’t dare to look down,” Hank warns in a deep tone. 

I behave, keeping my eye contact on Hank and not fighting to watch him stroke me. I promised myself to be good and behave. His hand speeds up a little but not fast enough to give the amount of friction needed to reach orgasm. I start panting again, sweat tickling my skin. Hank smiles bigger, enjoying the sight of me in this state. Before long, Hank lets go of my chin but I didn’t dare to look down; I was still following Hank’s orders. Still stroking slowly, he uses his now free hand to push me down onto the bed as gently as he possibly can. I sink down onto the covers, face up as I watch Hank tower over me once again. By then, he let’s go of my rock hard member, sliding his hand downwards. His fingertips gently stroke past my scrotum and sink deeper between my legs. 

Finger’s rub up against my entrance, my pucker twitching from the warm touch. This results in me gasping, groaning from the warmth touching more of my sensitive, shameful parts of me. I keep my eyes locked on Hank, feeling eased and relaxed while he continues to tease the outer rim. At this rate, I began to become impatient, wanting Hank to sink his fingers deep inside of me. The thought alone makes my body crave the sensation. 

“Haaank,” I whine, “Please stop teasing and just shove your fingers inside of me.” Hank just smiles from my response, finally shifting in bed in order to try to reach towards one of the bed stands. He fondles around the drawer, searching for something inside. My best guess was he was searching for lube. I watch him with a small smile on my spotted face, feeling ready to be devoured by him. 

“Finally found it,” Hank mumbles to himself, grabbing a bottle and slamming the drawer closed. He shifts back to me, opening the bottle and lubing his fingers. Soon, cold fingers tease my desperate pucker again, resulting in me shivering from the sudden change of temperature. 

“Sorry, shoulda took it out earlier so it would be closer to room temperature.”

“Babe, I don’t care. I want you inside me already,” I whimper in desperation. I feel my throbbing erection ache for friction but I tried my best to ignore it. I wanted Hank to be inside me already, about to start begging for it if he doesn’t hurry up. 

Hank chuckles, “Wow, you really want it.”

“Shut up and just take me.”

Hank nods, obeying to my want and begins to open me up. He uses two of his thick fingers to slowly sink past the first ring of muscle. I immediately tense up from the burning, sucking in my breath as I feel myself being stretched open. Hank notices and refuses to sink in deeper. He begins to whisper soft encouraging words while he uses his free hand to rub up and down my tummy. The palm of his hand strokes the belly fuzz, the tickling returning. It was enough to distract the burning as Hank decided to sink in the remaining length of his two fingers.

Soon, pain turns to pleasure as he slowly thrusts his two fingers inside me. His digits were warm, making me purr as Hank continued to work me. My big man was fucking me with his fingers, my cock twitching while I moan. Hank pants, “Connor, you’re so perfect.” 

I hum in response, feeling Hank’s digits speed up a little. I close my eyes, focusing on the feeling of my inner epithelium being stretched. Hank then adds a third finger, opening me up even more with the gentle finger fucking. I moan loud in response, furrowing my eyebrows from the pleasure. “Oh my god, Hank please use your cock, I want more!” I pleaded. I shift my hips in order to feel more. 

“That’s oddly specific,” Hank replies, scissoring his fingers inside, continuing to stretch me. 

“P-Please! I want my big man to take me and claim me his.”

Those words took Hank by surprise and seemed to be a boost. He retracts his digits, shifting closer to my body. The lube bottle opens again and I open my eyes to watch him re-lubricate. My body tingled for more, wanting to be destroyed by my former partner. The sweat at this point made my skin sticky, soaking into the sheets underneath me but I didn’t care. Laundry was a later problem. 

Hank and I haven’t been able to be completely intimate beforehand without the fear of Cole, Nines or work interrupting the moment. The only thing we managed to do were either handjobs or blowjobs if we stayed quiet and the time was right. Twice, we had to stop before reaching release which wasn’t pleasant. Yet, this time, the whole day was ours. Nines said it was okay if I took a break from ranch work for a day and Cole went out for a sleepover at one of his friends' houses so I just had to go visit Hank. One thing led to another and here I am, spreading my legs and wanting to be fucked. 

Throwing the bottle onto the floor, Hank lines himself up to my asshole. He slowly presses the tip in, feeling the ring of muscle be stretched opened far more compared to his fingers. I tense up, Hank’s cock sliding in halfway before stopping. “Relax, babe. Try to relax,” Hank cooes, rubbing my hips in order to try distract the burning stretch. I take in a deep breath, forcing myself to ease my tensed muscles and adjust to the girth. It takes me a minute but I nod to Hank when I’m ready to take in more. 

Exhaling out of my nose, I feel more of Hank’s cock go deeper inside of me. By the time my hole reached the base of his swollen cock, the burn was already gone. I knew that soon, pleasure was going to wash over me. Hank groans in a very low tone, his hips pressed against my thighs. He uses his hands to grip behind my knees, keeping my legs spread while he does an experimental weak thrust. I hum in response.

“You okay?” 

I nod, feeling full inside from Hank’s deeply buried member. Hank pulls halfway out then slowly goes back in. I groan, “Hank, you’re being tortuous.”

“I’m working it up. I don’t want to hurt you.”

I whimper, my hands gripping onto the bed sheets as Hank’s cock tortures me inside. Hank then pulls almost all the way out, going in all the way a little more faster. This time, a soft moan escapes my lips as I feel the friction begin inside. Hank builds up a weak momentum, thrusting in a decent pace. I keep my eye contact on him, loving the passionate thrusting that Hank is beginning with. However, if he doesn’t pick up soon, I’m going to ride and pound myself on his cock. After all the time spent together and not getting the chance to have complete intimate sex, all of it has built up inside over the months. If I feel this way, I’m sure Hank does too. 

Tiny, breathless moans fill the air. Hank purrs from the pleasure, watching me enjoy myself from his gentle fucking. My cock twitches once more, wanting me to touch it but I refuse to do so. I want to cum alongside Hank so I have to wait. 

“You feel so good,” Hank moans softly. 

I pant, “You know what will really feel good?”

“What?”

“Fucking pounding me. Destroy my insides and fuck me out of consciousness,” I smirk.

“Holy fucking shit Connor. I didn’t expect you to be rough in bed,” Hank says, eyes widened from my response. 

“It’s been months. I can’t hold it back any longer.”

Hank nods, then growls, “I can’t either.”

Immediately, my big man’s hips start to slap against my thighs yet before I knew it, he bends forwards. My legs are now pinned up beside my head as he gets in an angle to fuck me deeper; and I can really feel it. I gasp and scream out a moan, gripping onto Hank’s broad, sticky shoulders. All that pinned up need is now being released, his cock pounding inside of me. I can feel myself being fucked into a mind-numbing bliss. After each thrust is followed by one of my loud moans, drool threatening to spill over my bottom lip. 

“You like that?” Hank pants, releasing his inner animalistic need. 

I couldn’t respond, the world around me starting to fade and numb out. My brain was experiencing intense pleasure, my tiny body rocking from Hank’s mighty thrusts. The sound of skin on skin slapping, plus moans and pants, can be heard throughout the house. There was no stopping this intense fornication. 

Hank shakes it up a bit and lets go of my legs. He lays on top of me, meeting my face while he continues to pound. “Legs around me,” Hank pants, kissing me. I could barely return the kiss, wrapping my legs around his waist as well as wrapping my arms around his neck. Hank, on the other hand, buries his arms underneath my body in order to get a stronger grip. With my erection between our bodies, friction was now applied, more pleasure hitting me in the head. Mouth hanging open, drool finally leaks out and runs down my face. 

I can feel his hard erection bury deep inside of me. Hank pounds with no remorse, his breathing quickening as he gets closer to release. My whole body was numb, limbs limp under my partner, too weak to properly think. Any second now, I was about to orgasm, starting to shake. Hank seems to notice because he shifts upwards a bit in order to reach a hand in between us. My swollen cock screams in delight while Hank starts to stroke. My breathing quickens, muscles tensing up as I neared closer and closer to my orgasm. It only takes about four strokes til I cum, semen squirting out of my aching member. 

I scream, legs shivering from the pleasure hitting hard, toes curling. My eyes roll back, digging my nails into Hank’s back. Marks will definitely show up on Hank’s back later today. For now, I’m seeing stars.

Hank does a few more powerful thrusts before releasing inside of me. Warm liquid radiates inside my body, feeling full from Hank’s orgasm. My chest was covered from my own cum but at this second, I didn’t give a shit. The universe was completely deleted out of my head for a few minutes. 

By the time my brain regains consciousness, I feel Hank leaving pecks on the side of my neck. He already pulled out while I was basically blacked out. I focus on my breathing at the meantime. 

“I see the buildup knocked you out,” Hank whispers, kissing my cheek. 

“You fucking sent me to Heaven.”


End file.
